


Wrapped Up In You

by QueenMaire, RooBear68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Fluff, I really hate tagging, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Secret Admirer, True Mates, more tags as I think of them, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaire/pseuds/QueenMaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Cas was intrigued by the delectable scent left on these anonymous gifts.The alpha was determined to find this mysterious omega.He was unaware that his little dog, Toby, had decided that very same thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the Begging square for my spn kink bingo and for the Secret Admirer square on my spn abo bingo.  
> Thanks to QueenMaire for her skills and letting me bounce stuff off her pretty head<3  
> I'm not sure how long this one will be, I really never do.  
> Please enjoy and comments always make my coffee taste better.  
> <3Roo  
> p.s., I totally got the idea of the chihuahua from JoshMoore and RickyRomans lil guy Lucas <3<3
> 
> Maire, here: I just want to say that Roo is the main author, here. She sends me the chapter and I edit and fuss and add stuff. Sometimes I exchange a word, and sometimes I rewrite whole paragraphs. But the basic story is hers. So, even though I am listed as "author" I am more a contributor. Roo hasn't hated or erased anything I've changed or written, so we seem to make a pretty good team. It is a lot of fun working with her.

 

 

 

 

The first time it happened, Cas was puzzled when the Doorman informed him he had a package, because he couldn’t remember ordering anything. It was an insulated box, the size of a shoebox, with the most mouthwatering scent he had ever smelled. Musk, with a hint of jasmine that made him want to growl. His alpha definitely liked the scent, too. 

Going up in the elevator (it was so s l o w), he couldn’t resist actually running his nose along the package. It had a handwritten label addressed to him at his building, but no apartment number. Curiously, there was no return label. For a moment, he thought that maybe it was a prank of some kind from Gabriel, but there was nothing of his scent on the box. 

Cas (finally) got to his floor and he could hear Toby, his chihuahua, starting to whimper, telling Cas that he was not happy at having been left home alone today. He started humming “Angel” by Aerosmith as he dug his keys out of his pocket. Toby loved it when he hummed or sang to him, which just proved to him that his dog was as odd as he was. 

“Hello, Toby.”  

He took off his shoes as the little dog bounced around, grumbling his annoyance that Cas had not picked him up yet. After scooping him up and laying Toby across his shoulder (he was an odd, needy, little dog), he walked to the kitchen for a beer and a treat for his lil buddy. 

Getting settled on the sofa, he turned on Dr. Sexy for some titilating background noise, opened his beer and stared at the package. He was very thirsty (and in need of alcohol) after his meeting with Naomi to hammer out his new contract. If the blasted woman wanted him to interpret more ancient texts and books, she was, by God, going to pay him better.  

Deciding he wanted something stronger to go with his beer, he went to his liquor cabinet for some scotch. When he turned around, Toby was on the coffee table sniffing the package. 

“Toby, really. On the table? Get down. Toby, pay attention to me, not the box. Get off my box. Toby! Fine, if you get down you can have an apple slice.” 

Cas watched as the lil shit instantly jumped off the table to go stare up at the refrigerator. He wondered, not for the first time, who actually got trained in the classes they took last year when he adopted Toby? Who was he kidding, he knew who called the shots, and so did Toby. Luckily, the teeny monster would do just about anything for frozen apples or bananas.  

He picked up the chihuahua and rubbed noses with him before actually opening the freezer. Setting him down again, Cas threw the apple slice across the living room floor and laughed as the little dog went tearing after it, sliding on the hard wood flooring. 

“So, Toby. Shall we see what’s in this gloriously scented box? I believe we should.” Cas sat his scotch down so he could cut the top of the box open. 

Removing the reusable ice packs, he pulled out another box. Quirking his brow, he opened the second box to find it full of delicious looking (and smelling) chocolate chip cookies and a folded note. Cas grabbed the outer box to take another sniff and realized he was correct, it smelled nothing like cookies, but it was still the best thing he had ever smelled. 

Cas started as Toby ran into the entertainment center while he was chasing his frozen treat, hard enough that the lil guy shook his head before he was off and running again. He chuckled as he switched his attention and opened the note. 

 

 

 

 

He read it over and over, but those five words still confused him. There was no signature and no indication from where the cookies came. Cas thought again of his brother Gabriel and his pranks, but he had never before done something to him that could actually hurt him, physically or emotionally.  

Cas took the note, bringing it slowly to his nose and that amazing scent flooded his senses all over again. Looking in the direction of the sound of scratching, he watched as Toby made himself at home in the outer box licking on the piece of apple.  

“That’s my box. You can growl all you want, but it is a factual statement.” 

It seemed as if Toby liked the smell just as much as he did.  

The silence was rudely broken with, “Hey, Cassie!” 

“Gabriel, I have repeatedly told you to knock. Your key is only for emergencies and for when I have to go out of town. I didn’t give it to you to just walk in whenever you want.”  

His brother waved him off. “Well, it is an emergency, so pfft!” 

Cas wiped the spittle from his face, Gabriel loved to give raspberries. He was as odd as Cas was, just in his own, unique way. He rubbed Toby’s ears since the dog had jumped in his lap, growling lowly at his brother. They had never gotten along, ever since the first time Gabriel ate some of _his_ frozen fruit. 

“Damn mutt.” He stuck his tongue out at the suspicious canine. 

“Leave him alone, Gabriel. What is your emergency?” 

“I need a new lawyer. Bal quit.” 

Cas arched an eyebrow. “What did you do?” 

“Who says I did...yeah, o.k.” Gabriel slumped into a nearby chair and swiped his glass of scotch. He rolled his eyes and confessed, “He didn’t appreciate the whoopie cushion, again, during a skype conference call with the people from Japan. Remember I told you, they wanted me to rep some of their models while they are here in the States for a few months? Anyhoo, he was really pissed and nothing would change his mind, the old poop.” 

“So, what makes you think I know a lawyer for you?” 

“You’re always talking about how good that Sam guy is when negotiating your contract. Oh, hey! Didn't you have a meeting with Naomi today?” 

“Yes, hence, the glass of scotch I was enjoying before you stole it from me.” 

“Come on, Cassie. Call him for me, please? I really need to get this settled before I'm over run with men from Japan with no compensation!” He even had his hands clasped underneath his pathetically pleading eyes. 

“Fine, I will call him...if.” 

“If?” 

“If you give me your key back, now.” 

Cas dodged the key that was tossed at him and prevented Toby from trying to chew on Gabriel’s hand. He wished these two got along, but every time his brother came by he irritated Toby so much, that it took a copious amount of cuddles for the chihuahua to be settled again, and some beer. Toby liked a few laps of beer after Gabriel was here. Cas could relate. 

He began walking the floor with Toby on his shoulder, as he waited for Sam to answer his phone. 

“Cas? Naomi didn’t try to change anything, did she?” 

“No, Sam. That's not why I’m calling. My brother Gabriel...” 

“Uh-oh.” 

“Yes, ahem, he needs a lawyer for a negotiation, desperately.” 

He heard him chuckle. “Gabriel, desperate. That's a bit scary from what you’ve told me about your brother.” 

“Yes, well.” Cas sighed. “He will be more than willing to compensate you for your time.” 

“OK, in that case, what does he need?” 

“He has some models coming from Japan and he needs some type of contract. That’s all I really know. I try to stay out of his business.” 

“I understand. So, these models are for his actual modeling agency or for Casa Erotica?” 

He turned to ask his brother. “I’m not sure, just a mo--Gabriel! Those were my cookies! Drop that last cookie right now, or I will tell Sam you don’t need him.” He kicked him, since his hands were full of phone and dog. 

“Alright, jeez, Cassie!” 

“Sorry, Sam. Actually, Casa Erotica is not Gabriel’s business, anymore. Our sister, Hannah, recently bought him out, so this is strictly a modeling contract.” 

“Yeah, OK, Cas, for you. Send him over.” 

“Thanks.” 

Cas hung up and gently lay down the sleeping Toby. He was not a happy camper if you woke him from his nap. Gabriel, despite being warned, found this out the hard way and found his $2000 loafers full of pee the last time he was here.  

Sitting next to his brother, he took a bite of the last cookie, sending the bittersweet flavor of chocolate (and maybe coffee?) across his tongue. Letting out a moan he quickly took another bite. 

“Cassie?”  

“Hmmff?” He squinted at his brother-the-thief. 

“Don’t choke. I only ate one cookie. I just hid the rest under the love note, there on the table.” 

“It’s not a love note, Gabriel.” 

His older brother smirked. “Um, yeah, it is.” 

“Whatever, Gabriel. Sam Winchester is waiting for you.” Cas dusted off the cookie crumbs from his hands, wrote an address down on a post-it, and handed it to him. 

“Cool, thank you Cassie. I’ll call you later. Would you call Bal and see if he’ll forgive me, again?” 

He shook his head. “You can apologize to our brother on your own. I've told you that you would drive him to quit, again.” 

“Yeah, I just don’t think he’s gonna take me back this time.” 

“Sam will help you this time. I don’t know about after.” Cas took back his empty glass and shoo'd him towards the door. “You should hurry though, you don’t want to make a bad impression.” 

He tried to avoid his brother’s attempt at affection before leaving (Gabriel liked to lick his brothers' faces, the obnoxious ass), but failed. Cas decided that was reason enough for a refill on his glass of scotch while he ate the rest of his cookies.  

The scent still lingering from the note continued to tickle his nose, teasing and tantalizing the alpha, making a distinct impression below the belt. As he was deciding if he should ignore his hard on and just veg with the tv or take the note with him to jack off, Toby woke up. 

“Well, I guess you need another piece of fruit if I'm going to go have some fun time, alone.” 

Toby sat outside the bathroom door licking his frozen banana, listening to his person moaning out for the omega whose scent they both loved. He decided to find this person for _his_ person so he would have _two_ people to worship him. More people meant more treats and more ear rubs. 

Shaking the confusing thoughts from his teeny head, Toby proceeded to enjoy his treat. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas had finished his shower and was discussing what to order for dinner with Toby, when there was a knock on his door. Toby started growling, so he knew it was one of two people: Gabriel, or the delivery man from his favorite sushi place. Since he hadn’t ordered anything, he knew who it was. 

“Why are you here again, Gabriel?” he asked as he opened the door. 

“You and your mutt are too damn grumpy. I brought dinner as a thanks for hooking me up with Sam. He really is a tall, cool drink of water.” Gabriel was dodging Toby who was determined to ‘kill’ his loafers. Toby really knew how to hold a grudge.  

“I’m not...never mind. Please tell me that you were not inappropriate with Sam Winchester. I like him and he’s an excellent attorney.” 

He had followed his brother into the kitchen, deciding it was time to feed Toby so that maybe he and Gabriel could eat in peace. It smelled like his favorite Thai dishes. After placing his food in front of the lil monster, he grabbed a couple of beers, utensils, and plates, before sitting across the table from Gabriel. 

“I was not _exactly_ inappropriate. I just made it clear that I was interested in the Samsquatch.”  

Cas did not like the way his brother was smiling, but decided just to eat since his stomach was growling. Oh, wait. That was Toby, who had finished eating (he only ate a few bites at a time) and was now trying to attack Gabriel, again. 

“Here, ya’ damn mutt! Have some chicken and leave my shoes alone!” Cas snorted a laugh as Gabriel put his feet up on the empty chair after throwing a few bites of chicken at Toby. He always accepted Gabriel’s bribes, but would soon be back lowly growling at the man. 

“Anyway, was he able to help you?” 

“Oh, yeah, he's great. Got me everything I needed, plus! Now I just have to figure out where to take six, male models for the next week. They want to do the tourist thingy and I haven’t done that crap since we moved here when you presented and saved my ass.” 

“Gabriel, stop. I did what any alpha would do. Hand me some more of the green papaya salad.” He didn’t want to hear about his brother’s gratitude any more. Cas had done what needed to be done and that, was that. 

“Yeah, no, Cassie. Most alphas would not have done what you did, at least back then. Omegas were still considered property when I presented. If you hadn’t been an alpha, I don’t know...” 

Cas interrupted his brother before he could start crying. He just pushed a carton of cashew chicken towards him and opened them another beer. Gabriel had gone to the Thai restaurant that knew to go extra spicy for the brothers.  

Cas changed the subject. “Do you think Sam is interested in you as well?” He could see the attraction. Sam was a good looking alpha. A few years younger than he, which made him almost ten years Gabriel’s junior.  

“Well, who wouldn’t be interested in this fine specimen of an omega?” he asked, flourishing his hand to indicate himself.  

“Hmmm. I suppose you’re acceptable to look at.” Cas enjoyed being able to tease his brother. 

“Hey! Anyhoo...get your mutt. He's hanging off my pant cuff! Damn Scooby wannabe!!” 

“Toby...” 

Several hours, more than a few scotches and one elevator ride downstairs, Cas put his inebriated brother in a taxi and began walking with Toby for his evening exercise. They only walked around the block, since his boy had such a teeny stride. Cas got his own exercise jogging in the cooler mornings, but Toby liked a short walk in the evening before having one last snack, then going to bed. Cas knew that his dog was spoiled rotten, but he had no one else to care for.  

For a few years he had cared for Gabriel, helping him through his surgeries and physical therapy. You couldn’t even tell that the omega had been beaten so badly that when Cas found him he had over 20 broken bones.  

Shaking his head of the memories, and picking up Toby, Cas went back up to his apartment. Too much alcohol was probably to blame for him reliving those bad days. Watching Toby eat his piece of cheese (yes, spoiled rotten), he drank a large glass of water and took some ibuprofen to make sure he felt like jogging in the morning. 

Cas stopped at the doorway to his bedroom, reflecting once again that the large bed was ridiculously large for just one person (and Toby. Remember: spoiled!) When he had moved into this apartment almost ten years ago, he had a much smaller, queen-sized mattress. When he went with Gabriel to pick out a bed for his room once he was released from the hospital, Cas had discovered all the larger beds that were marketed for omegas, since they tended to nest. Then, once his brother decided he was well enough to live on his own (which greatly improved their relationship), Cas adopted Toby and bought his new bed the very same day. It was large, really large. It was what a California King-sized bed wanted to be when it grew up.  

It was luxurious and expansive, and he loved it. He had five sets of sheets, specially made, in different shades of green, blue, and white. His favorite part of the bedding was the large, green and blue plaid, down comforter that he kept on the bed year round. So what if he needed air conditioning in some of the cooler months, that's what it was for. Gabriel used to accuse him of trying to freeze him out, but Cas refused to give up his favorite comforter. Additionally, since the bed was considered a ‘nesting bed’, it came with dozens of soft, fluffy pillows. 

Sighing, Cas stripped off all his clothes, except his socks, and climbed into bed. He watched Toby climb up the steps at the end (the bed was too high for the short-stack to jump) and prance over to _h_ _is_ pillow. Cas rubbed Toby’s ears until they both fell asleep. 

 

Several days later, Cas came into the lobby of his building from his morning run to see Benny, the concierge, waving him over.  

“Good Morning, Benny.” 

“Morning, Castiel. I have a package for you.” His eyes widened as he saw the box was the same as the last one. Taking a discrete sniff, he immediately wished he hadn't. Jogging shorts did not conceal a semi well at all. Oh, dear. 

“I’ve told you before, Benny, call me Cas. Did you happen to see who delivered this?” He gave a small sigh of disappointment when he saw the other man shake his head. 

“No, sorry. It was here when I came on shift about half an hour ago. Is there something wrong?” 

He waved him off. “No! Um...no. Thank you, and you have a nice day.” 

“You too, Cas.”  

He walked away, smelling that wonderful scent as jasmine flooded his senses. Cas didn’t see the smirk on Benny’s face, or he might have wondered who he was gleefully texting. 

 

Of course, he started humming to Toby as soon as he got off the elevator. Today he chose “Morning Song” by the Avett Brothers. The Brat (one of Toby’s many nicknames) had a very eclectic taste in music, just like Cas. 

“Hello, Toby. Yes, it does seem as if we have gotten another package from our unknown omega.” He watched as Toby danced on his hind legs trying to get to the box. 

“Come on, let’s sit and see what we received today, shall we?” 

The fun-sized dog sat and waited to be picked up. He didn’t have time to argue with the silly dog, so he gave in (he always gave in) and put him across his shoulder and walked over to the couch. As soon as he opened the outer box Toby jumped into it and sniffed into each corner before settling down in a tight ball, looking like he had eaten a steak (Cas knew that look from the time Toby had stolen his steak off the coffee table. Cas had learned his lesson about trusting puppy eyes). 

The inner box contained more chocolate chip cookies and what appeared to be several slices of cheese cake, two of the alpha’s favorite sweets. There was also another note that smelled just as divine as the outer box.  

 

 

Who was this omega and why had he decided to court Cas? The alpha was very confused, since he didn’t consider himself to be anything special for an alpha. He wasn’t particularly brawny, since the only exercise he got was jogging. He didn’t have a dangerous job like a lot of alphas did (unless one somehow counted paper cuts and headaches). Cas didn’t chase omegas or even betas, and he hadn’t dated since high school, when his boyfriend at the time presented as an alpha and dumped him via text message.  

He was confused, horny and hungry. Off to the shower for him, he decided (he could take care of the horny part there). Then pizza and a documentary on bees he had been wanting to watch, and some cuddle time with Toby. 

 

Toby could sense the sadness coming from his person, so he was going to have to step up his game looking for their _other_ person. He had tried to follow the faint scent on the sidewalk, but when his person decided it was time to go in, he got picked up. Served Cas right...but he was gonna be pissed when he finally found the stash of socks Toby had hidden. He was one, smug flupper. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in my posting on Any of my stories.   
> I got sick and am hopefully, finally, on my way over bronchitis.  
> <3Roo

The next morning Cas found his brother talking to Benny, and there was _another_ package on the desk between them. He could smell his omega’s scent as he walked towards them. 

“G’morning, Cassie! You got another one! Soooooo? Who’s the omega courting you?” Gabriel smirked at him before he slid the package towards him.

“Good morning, Gabriel, Benny. I don’t know, they haven’t left their name.” He nodded to Benny and walked with his brother to the elevators.

“Maybe they left their name this time. Hey, at least you’re getting some good snacks! Cassie, you need to move, these elevators suck!” He watched his brother jump up and down trying to get the elevator to move. He fell against the wall when it did, causing Cas to giggle. 

“Yeah, yeah. It's hilarious. I brought a present for your ankle biter. I’ve had to replace another pair of work shoes!”

“I told you I would pay for them, even though I am on Toby’s side. You were constantly picking on him when he first came to live with me.”

Cas began humming “Carry On My Wayward Son” by Kansas, to settle Toby’s grumbling as they walked down the hall towards his door. It didn’t work this morning since his baby (yeah, he was that kind of alpha) could smell Gabriel. He held the package in his left hand so he could scoop up Toby as soon as the door was opened.

“Hush now, lil boy. Yes, yes, we got another package from our omega. You can smell my omega, huh? Good boy, Toby. Gabriel, get his treat and then you can give him his pressie. Yes, Toby. Uncle Gabey got you a pressie.”

Maybe he should have been embarrassed at how he spoke to Toby, but he truly didn’t care. Toby was his pup and until this omega began courting him, Cas had long believed that Toby might be his only companion for a while. He thought he was fine with that, but now he was being courted by his omega. Cas was so excited that his omega was close, it was taking everything he had to be patient. He wanted his mate with him...Now!

“Here, mutt. Have some banana.”

He laughed when Gabriel had to jerk his fingers back quickly, before Toby could nip them. Toby really was a brat. Luckily, Gabriel was the only one who received such behavior. 

“So, let’s see this note. Maybe your omega left their name.” Sinking into ‘his’ chair, his brother bounced his eyebrows at him.

Cas took his time to enjoy the scent that coated the outer box as he opened it. As soon as he set it on the floor, Toby (along with his banana) jumped in to claim it. He reached in to milk The Brat’s ears and received a look of adoration from those brown eyes. Opening the inner box, he saw that it was a pecan pie and what looked like a toy for Toby. Mmm, he loved pecan pie! He unfolded the note and the smell of happy alpha filled his apartment.

“Name?” 

“No, but my omega sent a present for Toby.”

“Nice gesture! Speaking of, here’s my pressie for the poop machine. Here.”

 

 

   


“That’s adorable, Gabriel! I’ll put it on him when he’s done with his treat. Look at this toy my omega sent him!”

 

 

 

“That’s perfect for the lil fruit freak. So, apparently your omega is stepping up their game. Sending a pressie for the ScrappyDoo imposter.”

“Gabriel...I’m nervous.” He knew that his lips were chapped from worrying them with his teeth. 

“What’s wrong, Cassie?”

“I’m scared that my omega will find me wanting when we finally meet.” He could smell how worked up his brother was getting before he even stopped speaking.

“You listen to me, Castiel. You are _not_ an asshole alpha, you’re one of the _good_ kind. Most omegas aren’t looking for the kind of alpha our father raised our siblings to be, and tried to raise you. You are better than most alphas, and your omega knows that or they wouldn’t be courting you!” 

Cas was a bit surprised when Gabriel pulled him in to scent him. He hadn’t given Cas physical comfort since they were children. His brother was more likely to pull a stupid prank on him to get ‘over himself’ than to offer reassurances. He heard Toby grunting to himself (which was generally a sign of mischief), so he turned to see the lil shit dragging his new toy down the hall. The stuffed banana was about as big as Toby, so this was particularly amusing.

When he threw his head back in laughter, Gabriel turned to see what was going on, and also saw the ridiculousness. He began laughing as heartily as Cas. His brother kept smacking him on the shoulder and pointing at the absurd actions of the dog that cost him so many pairs of shoes. 

After their laughter died down, Gabriel asked him what the note said.

 

 

 

“Hm. Wonder what’s going to happen this evening at five?” He watched as Cas turned the note over and over, obviously hoping for more information.

Cas absentmindedly put the note up to his nose. “I don’t know, Gabriel. I will have to wait. I should be home by then. I have an afternoon appointment with Sam, but I should be done and home by four, at the latest.”

“Sam Winchester?”

Cas could smell his brother’s anxiety, and it made him smell like burnt sugar. He looked up from staring at the note to see Gabriel looking at his hands in his lap. He looked almost bashful. Hmm. Odd.

“Yes.” Cas squinted his eyes at him. “What’s wrong, Gabriel? Are you going to tell me that you are seriously interested in him?”

“Maybe.” He refused to look up at him, telling him more than his brother’s words did.

Cas made his voice a little softer. “Do you think that Sam is interested in you?”

“Well, he did ask me out for a drink for tomorrow night.” He flicked his eyes up, then down, then took a big breath. “Cassie, do you trust Sam?”

He leaned over to put his hand on his brother's knee and patted it. Gabriel looked up as he nodded, and said, “Yes, absolutely. What time tomorrow?”

“He asked me to meet him around eight at the Roadhouse. His aunt owns the place and he assured me that it’s safe. It's not as rough as it looks outside, he said. Would you...?” He was twisting one hand in the other and looked up at Cas hopefully.

He smiled at his brother and squeezed his knee. “Of course, Gabriel. I can sit at the bar and nurse a beer or two. I truly believe that Sam Winchester is an honorable alpha, though.”

He nodded and relaxed back in his seat. “Thanks, Cassie. I got that feeling myself, I just feel better if you’re there. At least for the first get together.”

“No problem, Gabriel. Now, I need to shower and get some work done. What time are you done today?” He slapped his thighs and rose to his feet.

“I should be done about the same time you are. You want me to grab some dinner and meet you here?” He followed his brother to the front door.

“Perfect. Grab some Puerto Rican and a six-pack. I'll buy dinner tomorrow.” He opened the door and stood aside.

“Alright. See ya’ later, Cassie. Hey, Scooby-crap-for-brains, enjoy snuggling with your banana. Don't choke on the new collar I got...” The slam of the door cut off the rest, but Gabriel's muttering tones could still be heard as he ambled down to the disapproved-of elevator.

“Well, Toby, we may get a clue as to who our omega is tonight. It’s gonna be a long day, baby boy.”

Later, he couldn’t stop smelling the note as he indulged in a piece of the best pecan pie he ever had with his morning coffee. He watched as Toby’s back legs twitched in his sleep, holding on to his banana with both front paws. Cas wondered what the pup was dreaming about.

Toby was contentedly curled up on his person’s left thigh, while the unknown omega snuggled up with his head laying on the alpha’s right thigh. His omega person was rubbing Toby’s ears. He was having the best dream, only to be woken by the loud shout coming from the bathroom. His alpha person was doing that a lot lately. He really needed to find his omega person for them, and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention (as it should be) by someone I don't know just how much more than a Beta QueenMaire is. She fixes my word vomit, but she also contributes ideas, and she adds the most needed actions to my conversations. She also argues with me and that's good too....meh. lol!  
> So please leave some love for Toby's GodMother and my friend, The Queen <3<3<3

Cas had spent some of the hours working with a lap full of Toby and his stuffed nanner. The lil brat was very territorial over his new stuffy, going as far as to even growl at Cas when he went to move them both to the other side of his legs. Toby had insisted that they stay _o_ _n_ his lap, not next to him. He was so whipped by this three-pound Chihuahua.

After emailing his latest findings to Naomi, he went to get dressed for his meeting with Sam Winchester. He hoped that Gabriel would decide to see if Sam was willing to be courted. Cas couldn’t think of anyone better for his brother, and despite them being so different in personality, he thought they would be good together.

He decided on going more casual today, so instead of grabbing his suit he pulled on a nice button down with a pair of jeans. He had never really cared much about clothing, and mostly let Gabriel point out what to buy and then he bought it. Now, however, knowing that his omega was courting him, he wanted to make sure he looked half-way decent in case they were watching. After tying his Converse high-tops, he leaned over to tuck Toby in with his ‘pretty in pink’ blankie that Gabriel had tried to bribe him with weeks ago. He got a wet kiss for his efforts and left to get to his appointment in time.

“So, Cas, is that everything?” Sam asked as he gathered the papers Cas had just signed to put into their proper folders.

“Yeah, thanks again, Sam. You've made this a lot easier.” He was always relieved to get business out of the way.

“Good. Good.” He paused, and Cas watched his lawyer bite his lip. _Wait, was he blushing?_ Then he sighed and said, “Hey, um...can I ask you something of a personal nature?” 

In all his meetings with Sam, he had always ended their meetings with a cup of tea for the both of them. There was no tea today, just a nervous alpha. He tilted his head. “Of course.” 

Cas patiently waited for more than a few breaths for Sam to look up to meet his gaze. “Has your brother spoken to you about us having a drink tomorrow?”

Cas had a hard time not waving his hand in front of his nose to dispel the aroma of nervous alpha. He was surprised to see the young, dynamic lawyer acting so insecure, and he wanted to reassure Sam, but he wouldn’t betray his brother’s confidences.

“He has, and he has informed me that he is looking forward to it.” The other alpha brightened. Cas continued. “Also, and it truly is not personal, he has asked me to sit at the bar, just to nurse a beer or two. There are some things that happened in his past that make him very cautious. It really isn’t you, so I hope you will understand.” 

Sam was already nodding. “I do! I have a brother, an older, black belt, self-efficient, omega brother, who, if he asked, I would be there for as his back up.” He leaned forward with a hand on his chest.  “I hope you know that I would never do anything...”

“Of course.” He interrupted before Sam stank them out of the room. “I told Gabriel the same, and I think you two would be good together. Just know that it could take a while for him to trust you.”

The lawyer smiled with his eyes crinkled. “I think he’s going to be worth the wait.”

Smiling back at Sam, Cas stood and held his hand out to shake the younger alpha’s hand. 

“I agree, and I will see you tomorrow night, from across the room.”

Cas was laughing so hard, he had beer shooting out of his nose and tears running down his face. The evening had started when Gabriel had shown up to his place with dinner and a movie. They opened a couple of beers, fed Toby first (of course), and sat on the floor so they could eat off of the coffee table while leaning against the couch and watching “The Big Lebowski.” While the movie was good for a few snickers, what really had him in hysterics was watching Toby currently chasing Gabriel. 

“Call off Mini-Rambo!” his brother shouted, as he skidded down the hallway in his socks. “Grab him on the next lap, dammit, Cassie!”

As the teeny canine herded his brother back into the living room, Cas whistled quietly. Toby immediately diverted from his path and came trotting over. He climbed in his alpha's lap, turned to look at Gabriel over his shoulder, and gave the man one last huff of a bark. Cas carefully separated a piece of pork from his rib and gave it to his fierce, little beast.

“Sure, give him a treat for trying to kill me!” Gabe huffed as he slowly sat down next to him again.

“He wasn’t trying to kill you, Gabriel. But I believe it would have helped if you hadn’t taken away the piece of pork I was about to feed him!” He reached over and thumped his brother on the back of the head.

“Hey!” If only glares could smite.

“Turn the movie back on. I'm getting nervous, it’s almost five o’clock.” The alpha kept gnawing on his rib, purposefully ignoring the pleading, puppy eyes for more pork.

Pointing the remote towards the blue-ray, Gabriel tutted at him. “Your omega obviously knows you deserve this Cassie, so just let yourself be convinced.”

“I will if you will, Gabriel.” Cas kept his eyes forward on the screen.

“Hmmfft.”

At exactly five p.m., Cas’ phone rang, causing him to jump (phone was in his pocket). This, in turn, caused Toby to bounce up and land in Gabriel’s lap, where they looked at each other in shock. As he reached out to pull his baby back in his arms (who still looked comically traumatized), he answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Alpha.” Oh, his omega was male. _What a lovely, deep voice_ _,_ he thought.

“Omega?!?!” ( _Calm down, calm down._ _Don’t sound like you’re being strangled_ …)

The deep voice chuckled. “Hiya, Cas. It’s five o’clock, just like I said.”

“I love your sweets! And Toby, oh, Toby loves the stuffy you sent him! Thank you, Omega.” ( _OK,_ _that was coherent. Stay calm._ )

“You’re welcome. He's a beautiful pup. I've seen you walk him in the evenings.” Cas wanted to listen to this voice forever.

“You said you would give me a clue, please.” ( _There,_ _it was only a request_ _. Not a hint of a whine._ _)_

Cas had never been so elated in his life. He was talking to his omega who had a chocolate voice with just a hint of southern drawl. Toby wiggled around to give him kisses, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

“Toby wants a clue, too.” ( _Oh, no! Was that dumb? Is he going to laugh at me?_ )

“Oh, he does, huh?” He could hear the amusement in the man’s voice, but it was sweet, not mean, and really, he must like Toby to have given him his stuffed nanner. It was OK.

“Yes, don’t you baby boy? You want to know who my omega is, too.” He turned away and ignored his brother, who was clutching his belly, rolling on the floor, and laughing his head off, but quietly.

“Can...can I talk to your pup?” Cas loved that his omega could be bold and then shy the next moment.

“Yes, of course. You know, when we get together he will be your pup, too. Hold on a second, please. Toby...c’mere squirt. You want to talk to my omega, the one who gave you your nanner? He's listening, sweetheart.” He bent the phone closer to a fuzzy ear, but he could still hear his omega speaking clearly.

“Hi Toby! Are you a good boy? I think you are, but I bet you can be naughties, too, huh?” Toby got a little excited at the voice, and started wagging his tail and licking the phone. “You're such a pretty boy, Toby. I can’t wait to cuddle with you and my alpha...” 

Cas whipped the phone back to his ear. “Do you mean that?” 

He heard another delicious chuckle. “You eavesdropping, Alpha?”

He had a hard time keeping Toby still so that he could hear his omega. His tail was still wagging, he kept kissing the phone and whining (still Toby, not Cas, but barely).

“Not intentionally, but, well...”

“It’s cool, babe. So, Cas, are you allowing me to court you, even if you don’t see me for a few more days?” Cas could hear the insecurity behind the question and he didn’t like it at all.

“I gladly accept your courtship, Omega. I am honored that you would consider me to be a potential mate.” He put a bit of alpha in his voice so there would be no doubt in this man's mind.

He heard a slow sigh in his ear, and what sounded like a faint, “yes.” Toby was still kissing and snuffling the phone, and if Gabriel would not have harassed him for life, he might have kissed it, too. Cas still had a hard time believing that this omega was courting him, but as he told his brother, he would let himself be convinced. 

“Sweetheart, you said I would get a clue. Please?” That’s it. He needed all his attention on this phone call, so he set his wiggling pupper down.

“Hmm...I did say that didn’t I? Alright, well, my name is Dean.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas closed his eyes and sighed in gratitude.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas woke the next morning from some of the most sensual dreams he had ever had to find a stuffed banana on top of his head and Toby sleeping with his face buried in his neck.  He reached up to gently pull on the rose-petal-soft ears, the way that the lil' terror liked to be woken up. His eyes stayed closed and his body didn’t move a muscle, but his little tail gave him away. He liked to play “possum" to get Cas to give him more attention. 

Cas sighed. “Oh well, I guess my baby boy wants to sleep. I'll just have to keep my kisses and snuggles to myself this morning.” And all of a sudden, there was a Toby Attack! 

The clever canine had a very clear method of attack in the mornings. After he miraculously sprang up from “sleeping,” Toby would scramble up onto his chest and start with gentle, tiny kisses on Cas’ chin. When he had Cas lulled into relaxing (or so he thought), he would try to stick his tongue up Cas’ nose. He only succeeded occasionally, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Brat.

Luckily, he did not succeed this time. Cas picked him up and gave his pooch a peck. “Good Morning, Toby. Did you sleep well with your nanner? Did you dream of Dean like I did? Mmm-hmm! He said he was going to send us another package today, yes, he did. I’m excited, too, baby boy, yes. I do not understand why we must wait a few more days, but Dean is in control of our courtship. Alright, lil’bit, let’s go get some coffee and kibble.”

He spent the day working and giving Toby the attention he always solicited (the diminutive diva was demanding). Except, in this case, his “working” mostly consisted of staring at the computer and daydreaming about his omega. Dean hadn’t given him much information when they had spoken on the phone. He said he wanted Cas’ real first impression to be when they met in person. Dean had told him how handsome he thought Cas was, but he wouldn’t admit to where he first saw him, as it could give away too much. He was intrigued by his omega, and he tried to be patient. Dean did say that he would call again tonight, but that it would be later since he had to fill in for someone at his aunt’s establishment. When he asked if midnight was too late to call, Cas told him not to ask stupid questions and that got a belly laugh from his omega. The alpha may not know a lot about his future mate, but he knew he wanted to hear that laugh for the rest of his life. 

Before he knew it, it was time to get dressed (his normal “work” attire was a stretched out soft t-shirt and flannel pajama pants with cartoon characters on them) to meet Gabriel at the Roadhouse. His brother wanted them to get there a few minutes before Sam did, and right now Cas was glad he suggested it, since he had absentmindedly skipped lunch and dinner. Luckily the burgers at the Roadhouse were his favorite. He might even eat two tonight.

After dressing, he noticed Toby bouncing around underneath the hook where his leash was hanging, which was his signal for “wanting walkies.” Cas checked his watch, calculating that he had just enough time to take him for a short stroll. 

Toby loathed the elevator, and would only ride it if he was being held. They had spent a lot of unfruitful time and stinky treats (apparently the best kind) trying to train the stubborn mongrel to just walk on, but…yeah. Spoiled.

When they reached the lobby, Cas set him down and they walked towards the front door waving at Benny, who had just answered the phone. Toby wasn’t in a mood to dawdle so their little jaunt didn’t take very long, but Cas realized that he was cutting it close if he wanted to be on time. He determined to ask Benny to call a cab for him while he took his tiny tyke upstairs, since he no longer had time to walk to the bar and grill. 

As soon as they walked through the door, Toby pulled him towards the concierge desk where Benny was getting him his requisite cookie. Benny had been corrupted, too. No one was safe. All would be assimilated. 

Cas became confused when Toby kept pulling him, totally ignoring Benny, who had squatted down, holding out his cookie. 

“Toby, c’mere, cher.”  Cas always enjoyed the man's molasses accent.

But the four-legged creature refused to even glance at the proffered treat, and continued on his course. Cas tried again, calling, “Toby, come get your cookie. Benny has a yummy cookie for you.”

Toby gave one herculean tug, jerked the lead out of his hand and shot off, running through the lobby. Cas gave a grunt of surprise before running after him. Toby was little but he was quick (as Gabriel could attest)! He heard Benny jogging behind him as they both called out to Toby, who was headed for the open back door. Cas saw Benny grab his walkie-talkie from his belt, calling to someone to close the door before Toby could get out. Unfortunately, whoever was on the other end was not quick enough, and Toby shot out the door.

Cas ran out behind him, turning his head to the right, then left, trying to see where Toby ran. He sprinted off as soon as he spotted him, already almost a full block away. Benny was still running just behind him, and while Cas was still yelling for Toby, he could hear him on his phone, asking someone for help. Cas was a jogger, so he could keep going for a while even at this faster pace, but Benny was falling behind.

“Castiel, I've called for some help!” Bless the Cajun. 

“Thank you!” he called over his shoulder, watching Toby round the corner, still about half a block ahead of him.

As he was following Toby, something was teasing Cas’ senses, but he couldn’t figure out the cause, lost in calling for Toby and worrying about not catching him. Cas was flabbergasted the lil’ shit hadn't stopped by now, since this was way more exercise than he was used to, and they had never walked this way before in their excursions. Cas pulled his phone from his pocket to call his brother.

Thankfully, Gabriel picked up on the second ring. “Hey, Cassie. You on your way?”

“No, actually. I'm going to be late.” He was grateful that he had kept up with his jogging. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to have this conversation.

Gabriel’s voice leaked a small whine. “Aww, why? Wait, why are you breathing so hard?”

“Toby has run off and I'm chasing him.” The pain in the ass.

He could hear his brother choke off a laugh (Yeah, he'd better not. This was Not Amusing). “What? The Scooby-wannabe got off leash?”

“No, actually. He's dragging his leash.” Maybe he’ll strangle him with it when this was over.

“Tell me where you are, I’m on my way, and already in my car.” Good, two against one.

“We are headed south on Alameda Drive.”

He heard a huff in his ear. “Which way is south? No, it’s OK, I got one of those direction thingys in my car. Gotcha. Be there before you can panic.”

“Too late, Gabriel.”

Cas hung up and tried to run a bit faster. He watched as Toby would go back and forth between sniffing the sidewalk and lifting his head to sniff the air. Normally, he would be cooing at how cute that was, but at the moment he wasn’t feeling too benevolent towards that wretched mutt. No treats for _d_ _ays_ for him! Cas mentally rolled his eyes. He knew he was lying to himself, and if he got him back safely, he would probably spoil him even more. 

It was just a few minutes later when Gabriel pulled up next to him, rolling down his window.

“Get in Cassie.”

Castiel shook his head. “No. What if he goes where a car can’t go? Drive up the street and see if there’s a side road coming up that you can block him. Please Gabriel, we have to get him back.”

He watched as the Tesla took off down the street, and he sent up a prayer that they could now round up Toby quickly. Just as Gabriel was turning on a side street to block the way, Toby cut over to run through someone’s back yard. Crap. He heard Gabriel cuss as he continued down the side street, trying to keep an eye on the little dog. Cas finally turned down the street and he could see Toby ahead bounding through people’s yards. What on earth had possessed him!?! Just then, his phone rang, so he dug it out, thinking it was Gabriel.

He thoughtlessly answered, “Yeah?”

“Cas?” That was decidedly not his brother.

“Sam?” What the--?

“Yeah, hey. Listen, Gabriel called me and told me about Toby. I’m on my way to help, but umm, look. I think I know what happened.”

“What?” He almost stopped his pursuit in confusion. 

The other alpha continued, “Benny called me...”

“You know Benny?!?” This was messing with his brain, and he needed to concentrate on running and following his boy. Sam almost sounded a little sheepish. “Yeah, my brother and I grew up with him been friends forever.”

“Go on, Sam.”

“Yeah, so. He called to tell me that Dean dropped off another package and left through the backdoors so he wouldn’t run into you.”

Cas was trying very hard to keep up with this conversation _without_ his brain imploding. “Are you suggesting that Toby is following the scent of Dean, my omega?” 

“Yeah, that’s, um...my _brother_ , Dean.”

“I see.” His brain had caught up.

“I just texted Gabe Dean’s address, so he’s gonna go on ahead. I'm about 5 miles from you. I'll see you soon.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

Cas hung up with a smile on his face. Toby was _so_ getting a steak for dinner tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas had slowed to an easy jog, knowing that Gabriel was still tracking Toby, who was hopefully on his way to Dean’s home. On the one hand, he wanted to meet Dean _now_ , but he also didn’t want to upset him. He decided to wait for Sam, and it didn’t take long before a shiny Cadillac Escalade pulled up next to him with _Dean's_ _brother_ at the wheel. Cas got in the SUV without saying a word and looked over at the younger alpha with one brow raised. 

“I suppose you’re wondering how this happened?” Sam shifted the car back into drive and continued down the street. 

The brow was still raised. “Yes, Sam, I am.” 

“OK, this is what I know. The day before you received your first package from Dean, you and I had a meeting right before lunch. About ten minutes after you left, my brother brought me something to eat from the Roadhouse. Our aunt owns the place.” He waved his hand and continued. “Anyhow, he walked into my office and immediately knew that he smelled his mate. The only person that had been there, that he hasn’t met before, was you.” He paused while he concentrated on watching traffic and turned on to another street. 

Anxious to learn more, Cas responded, “I see. Did you tell him where I live? Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad, just curious.” 

Sam shook his head, and said, “No, but I did give him your name and he found you. It was easy enough since you’re not unlisted, and we know Benny. He was eager to help with the secret, and would call Dean when you were out so he could deliver the packages.”  

All right, that was pretty simple once he knew the facts. There was still one problem, though. “Well, what should we do now? Dean said he wanted a few more days before we met. I don’t want to step on his toes.” 

Cas was surprised when Sam abruptly pulled over into the parking lot of a school and put the vehicle in park.  

“Let me call him for you.” He pulled out the phone and quickly dialed up his brother. The volume was high enough that he could hear the omega pretty clearly. 

“Sammy?” 

“Hey, Dean. So get this...” 

“I know, I've got a certain wayward Chihuahua who decided to visit. Tell my alpha that Toby’s fine, and just come over. We want to see Cas.” The phone beeped and Sam turned it off and tucked it away in his jacket. He looked over at Cas, and waited for his response.  

He took a moment to look around at what he could see of the neighborhood surrounding the elementary school where they were parked. Turning to Sam he decided to ask a question before they went on. 

“Dean lives in this neighborhood?” 

“Yeah, he was living in a really bad area before, but my aunt and uncle helped me put a down payment on a small house for him. He's insisting on paying us back, so he’s been working himself hard. Between getting his business off the ground, working at the bar, and covering his table every weekend at the farmer’s market, he’s wearing himself a bit thin. I wish he would slow down. We’ve told him he just has to cover his mortgage, but he’s a bit stubborn.” 

He could smell Sam’s worry for his brother, which was something the older alpha could definitely understand. Fortunately, Cas wasn’t worried about money. He had plenty, so he hoped his mate would let him make some of his worries disappear. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

 

Just a few short blocks later, Cas saw Gabriel leaning up against his car in front of a light yellow, ranch-style home. It had a well-kept lawn adorned with a few small trees and flower beds, and a brick walkway led to a front porch, where there was a man sitting with Toby in his lap (his body relaxed upon seeing his pup—it wasn’t until he saw him with his own eyes that he could believe that Toby was truly safe). Cas couldn’t see the man's face since he was bent over his lap, exchanging kisses with, and petting, his lucky little boy. 

He knew that Sam had pulled up behind his brother’s car and parked, but he felt paralyzed with emotions. It was so bad, he didn’t even try his door handle and was startled when it was pulled open. 

“Cassie?” His eyes shifted to his brother's, inches from his own. 

“Gabriel.” He dropped his eyes and concentrated on keeping his  breathing steady. 

“Are you getting out?” His brother's words dripped in amusement.  

“I want to make sure that this is what Dean wants.” Gabriel snorted. Yeah, Cas wasn’t even sure he believed that, but how was he going to admit he was too nervous to move? 

Toby must have heard his voice,  because he started barking. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as he jumped off Dean’s lap, and fully expected him to come bounding over to his owner. The alpha turned and swung his legs preparing to get up, but paused to stare at the spectacle evolving in front of him. 

Instead of running to Cas, the tiny terror began pulling on Dean’s pants’ leg, obviously trying to get the omega to come _with_ _him_ _._ He watched as Dean scooped up the pushy pup, stood up and started walking towards the driveway. Cas gasped, he was so blown away by his beauty. 

His future mate was tall, maybe even a bit taller than him, and he had light brown hair that was spiked and a bit messy. His large green eyes were fixed on his (Cas had never seen green eyes so bright, and since he truly believed the old saying that the “eyes were the window to a person’s soul,” he just _knew_ Dean’s was brilliant). His broad shoulders led to a tapered waist, and his stride featured strong, bowed legs (fuck). He was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt with faded jeans and Cas swore he could be a model. He was truly a blessed alpha.  

Seeing Toby wriggling in those lovely arms as they approached, finally got Cas out of the vehicle, and he stepped forward to meet them. He stopped about a foot away from his omega, close enough to catch his scent but leaving the last steps to Dean. He would always give Dean the final say in how this progressed. Cas was thrilled when Dean didn’t stop until their toes were almost touching, close enough for Toby to give him kisses while still being cradled by Dean. 

“Hello, Dean.” He automatically rubbed his ridiculous dog's head, but could not stop from staring into those beautiful eyes. 

Those eyes were currently crinkled at the edges. “Heya, Cas. So, not exactly what I had planned...” He started chuckling at the repeatedly beating tail whipping his chin. Toby was understandably excited. Cas could relate. 

“I’m so sor....” His apology was drowned out by Dean, who continued over him. 

“BUT I'm so happy to meet you and Toby today. I'm glad he forced my hand.” Oh, his smile was beautiful, too. 

“Are you truly?” He didn’t smell upset. In fact, all he could scent was happy omega. And happy alpha (and if it was possible to smell “happy puppy,” he would be smelling that, too). 

“Yeah, Cas.” He lowered his eyes for a moment, then looked up at him through his long lashes. “I would never lie to you, Alpha.” 

Hearing his omega call him “Alpha” while staring into his eyes, smelling so damn good, made him feel as if every hurt he had ever experienced was washed clean. He was having all these sappy feelings that he wasn’t sure what to do with, and he hoped Dean wouldn’t think him too odd. 

“So, listen. Sammy said that you were chaperoning his date with your brother, and I'm on my way to fill in for Aunt Ellen at the same place. You wanna ride with me, Cas?” He could tell how nervous Dean was by his scent and the way he was scuffing the toe of his shoe across the sidewalk. That was adorable. 

The squirming pooch between them reminded him of something kind of important. “I’d love to Dean, but what would we do about Toby?” 

“Hmmm. We'll tell everyone he’s your therapy dog. Aunt Ellen won’t fuss, since she’ll be too busy grilling my alpha.” Now it was his turn to be nervous. He had never actually met Ellen, but he’s pretty sure he's seen the owner at the Roadhouse, and he knew her reputation of not putting up with any crap at her bar.  

“I would be honored to meet your aunt.” He would not be nervous. Fake it ‘til you make it. 

Dean gave another happy grin. “Good! Come on, Baby’s in the garage. You can hold Toby once we get in. I kinda...He’s just so, so damn _cute_ , Cas!” He turned, a contented Toby still in his arms, to walk over to their brothers. 

“Yes, lucky for him. But I do owe him a steak,” Cas murmured under his breath, and then bit his lip when he saw Dean's ass. He raised his eyes to the heavens and thanked whatever deity was listening.  

Dean filled the others in on the plan (completely ignorant of the pervy alpha gawking at his rear end), and watched Toby crawl up on his shoulder, the same way he rode around on Cas. It made him ridiculously happy to see the way that Dean steadied the lil’ guy with a hand on his butt. Conversation obviously over, Gabriel and Sam both waved while getting into their respective cars to leave for the bar. When Dean returned with that slow stride, it felt almost like a prowl, and it was the hottest thing Cas had ever witnessed. Maybe he had caught him checking his caboose. 

“Come on, Alpha. Sammy said your stomach was growling on the way here. Let's go get my fellas fed.” 

He opened the garage door with a fob on his key chain, revealing a beautiful automobile. Cas didn’t know much about cars, and just nodded along whenever Gabriel upgraded his and told him the prices. However, this was a black, polished to a high sheen, pristine, classic car that deserved the pet name of "Baby”. 

“Dean, she is _gorgeous_.” 

His omega puffed up with pride and handed Toby over to his grateful person. “Why, thank you, Cas. I've had her for years. My Uncle Bobby helped me rebuild her when I was sixteen. She belonged to my parents, but after the accident she needed a lot of work.”  

They got in the car, put on their seatbelts and were on their way before Dean continued. “Uh, yeah. My dad crashed her when I was seven. He died on impact. Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen raised me ‘n Sammy and held on to Baby for me ‘til I was old enough to drive. My uncle runs Singer’s Garage. He taught me everything I know about cars.” 

“I’m sorry about your Dad.” Dean waved him off. 

“Don’t be. We can talk more about the past later. Would you like to come back to my place for a while after work, to talk?” He could smell a little nervous omega, and quickly answered to soothe his nerves. 

“Yes! I mean, yes, of course. I would love to.” See where Dean lives? Spend time alone with him? No brainer. 

“Good, you can meet Mallow.” 

Cas wasn’t quite sure he heard that right. “Who?” 

“My cat, Mallow. Toby has already met her and they seemed to get along alright, at least for the few minutes he was in the house with me.” Aw, Toby made a friend? 

“Oh, I would love to. I adore animals. Mallow...is she named after the plant?” This man kept getting more interesting.  

“The what, now? No, dude, her name is _Marshmallow_ , but I call her Mallow. Do you know sign language?” That was an abrupt change of subject. OK, he'll follow along. 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Cool!” Dean seemed awfully enthusiastic for his answer. 

He chuckled. “May I ask why?” 

“Poor lil’ puss is deaf, and that’s why they think she was abandoned at the shelter. I only know a few signs, but she can recognize them.”  

Is this omega real? “You taught her sign language?” 

“No big deal.” He paused, pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot, parked and turned off the car. Taking off his seatbelt, he rubbed Toby's ears and looked up at Cas. “So, listen. I have to warn you. While I'm bartending, I tend to get hit on occasionally. Aunt Ellen always makes sure that omegas are safe here, and I can take care of myself, but I wanted to give you a head's up.” 

“I see.” Cas pursed his lips. He didn’t think he liked the sound of that.  

“Are you the jealous type, Alpha?” He could swear from Dean’s scent that the thought of him being jealous was a bit of a turn on for him. Interesting. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Hmm.” Oh, Cas liked that sound. But that wasn’t for now. 

“As you said we can discuss things later, right? Let’s go inside, Dean. You’re late, I'm starving and I owe Toby a steak.” 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Before Cas could grab Toby to get out of the car, the lil’ brat climbed into Dean’s lap. Of course, he loved the giggles it pulled from his omega, so he got out and walked around to the driver's side. He received a wide grin for opening his door (and a kiss from Toby as Dean got out), before Dean placed Toby securely in one arm and slotted his fingers of the other hand with Cas, giving him a slight squeeze.

“Now, you should know that my Aunt Ellen is very protective. She and Bobby raised Sam and me after our parents died. If it wasn’t for them, I don’t know what would have happened to us, so just...be prepared. 

“I would face a host of angels or the king of hell for you, Dean.” He was glad to note that his declaration helped dissipate the “nervous omega” scent coming from Dean.

It took him a few steps to realize that they were going in the back entrance of the bar, but it made sense since Dean’s aunt owned a popular (hence, busy) spot. They stepped into a semi-dark hallway to immediately hear someone yelling at Dean that he was late. Glancing up he saw a stern looking omega stalking towards them. Her gaze only got more intense when she spotted him and he mentally determined to make a good impression, for she was sure to be family. Cas really wanted his new family to like him, unlike the one he was born into.

“Yeah, sorry, Aunt El. This is Cas, Castiel, my Alpha. Cas, this is my Aunt El. Oh and this is Toby. He's so cute, I can’t stand it!” While Dean had been talking, he was gently rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand to keep him calm. He was a lucky man.

Cas summoned a polite smile. “Pleased to meet you, Ma’am.”

“Boy, don’t call me that, it makes me feel old. Ellen is fine. So how did you two meet?” He could see she giving him the once over, but when she asked her question she had addressed Dean.

“I caught his scent at Sammy’s office and I've been sending him anonymous treats. Then earlier today, Toby here caught my scent and tracked me _all the way home_ , the silly boy! Yes, he is.” Okay, he was officially jealous of Toby as he commandeered more kisses from _h_ _is_ omega. 

“He is a sweet, little thing. Toby, you said?” She had reached out a fist for the pup to sniff, and got a teeny lick, which prompted her to rub his itty head.

“Well, since he’s my new grandpup I don’t have a problem with him being here, and if anyone else does they can tell me to my face.” Yep, she was a fierce and rather intimidating woman. Cas would need to stay on his toes.

Dean looked relieved at the loss of argument, and replied, “Oh, good, ‘cuz I was gonna tell you that Toby was Cas’ therapy dog and…” Ellen immediately swatted him on the back of his head. “Ow!”

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “That’s for thinking about lyin' to me.” Then she swatted him again (“Ow, Aunt El!”). “And that’s for thinking you’re entitled to use that as an excuse when there are people with a real need.”

Dean pulled his hand from rubbing his head and put it out in protest. “I didn't say it, now, did I? OK, I know, I know. I shouldn’ta even thought it.”

Cas watched the scene with bemusement, and nudged Dean. “Yeah, Cas? Oh, right.” 

His omega turned back to his aunt. “He needs a steak, Aunt Ellen. We promised him one ‘cuz he got us together a few days before I had planned.” Toby’s tail was vigorously whip-slapping against Dean’s neck (he was, again, riding on his shoulder) like he knew what they were saying. Cas thought he probably did.

A twinkle appeared in her eye and she gave a slow smile. “All right, why don’t you order him a medium rare filet before you get your butt behind the bar? I'll send your mate out after we talk for a bit, in my office.”

“Sure.” Dean gave him a brilliant, reassuring smile and placed Toby in Ellen’s arms. He could--he would--do just fine.

The older omega motioned for Cas to use the chair in front of her desk as she went to hers. Toby sat in her lap, looking up adoringly, and soaked in the love and rubs from his newest worshipper. She didn’t look at Cas or say anything for a moment, just enjoyed Toby. Finally, she plunked the short stuff on her desk, pulled open a bottom drawer, and placed a bottle of what looked like sixty year-old scotch along with two tumblers in front of her (wow).

After pouring two fingers in each glass, she slid one across the desk to him (Toby tried to get his nose, then his tongue inside the container, causing them both to laugh). He nodded his thanks, waiting for her to take a sip before he did. He knew the questions were about to start and he hoped he was ready.

“So, Dean’s been courting you?”

“Yes, Ma...Yes.” He saw her smile when he caught himself, before he called her Ma’am, again.

“Have you ever been courted before?”

“No, I haven’t.” She leaned back, glass in her hand.

“Why is that?” Oh, crap. He didn’t want to have to tell her his story.

He made it simple. “I only dated one person when I was in school, but after we both presented, he dumped me. He was also an alpha.”

“And??” she prompted when he got quiet.

“I’m not...not your ‘normal’ alpha.” (When he was nervous, he tended to use finger quotes. It was pretty embarrassing) “I never was any good at sports, or anything really that had to do with being physically strong or dominant. I jog and do yoga to stay in shape, but I would rather read than talk to most people, and I would rather spend time with my brother, Gabriel, than most anyone else.”

“Gabriel? Shorter, brown hair, hazel eyes? He's the omega that went through a hard time a while ago, right?” He could feel his head tilt to the side in confusion.

“Yes. Do you know him?” She nodded, swallowed the rest of her drink and studied the tumbler. “Yeah, I work as a volunteer at the Omega Center. I've had him in my group sessions before. You're the brother who fought for him?”

“Yes, I had no choice, I'm not really a violent alpha I swear!” He was afraid that she would send him away and that would destroy him. 

At that moment a tall, skinny beta (and was that really a mullet?) knocked, and came in with Toby’s steak already cut up in tiny pieces. He had been afraid that they would give him a whole steak, but Dean must have told them what was needed. He was such a considerate and thoughtful omega.

He watched as Ellen set it down in front of Toby, and told (Ash) to get “the hell out of her office.” She sounded quite angry and his spirits sank. Cas kept his eyes on his (obviously thrilled) baby boy and waited for her to tell him that he wasn’t good enough for Dean.

“Cut it out, Castiel. You're stinking up my office.”

“My apologies.” He tried to get control of his scent (it even caused Toby to walk away from his steak, to come over and kiss his nose). Taking a deep breath, he found the balls (as he heard Gabriel say in his head) to look up at Ellen, and gasped as he saw tears in her eyes.

“Ellen, what’s wrong?” 

“Gabriel told me his story, including what you did for him. You are a wonderful alpha, and I couldn’t be happier that you are Dean’s mate. I always prayed that my boy would find someone worthy to love. Welcome to the family.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: There is part of Gabriel's story in this chapter and while it's not too graphic it's not pleasant either.   
> More of his story will be told at a later time, but after this chapter we will go back to the fluff-fest that this story is.  
> <3

Cas had been banished to the bar without Toby or getting to order his own dinner since Ellen decided to “take care of him.” He was happy to see Dean, who had held up a finger when he sat on the open stool at the short end of the bar. Looking around, Cas was happy to see Gabriel and Sam laughing over their meal. He truly wanted what was best for his brother and his alpha instincts were telling him that the best for Gabriel was Sam Winchester. He was a good man and a good alpha.

“Hey Cas, what can I get you to drink? Please don’t tell me you want a Mudslide like your brother.” He had the cutest look of disgust on his face when he mentioned the alcoholic, ice-cream drink.

“No, I’ll just have a beer, your choice, Dean.”

He noticed the slight strut that his omega put in his walk as he went to the cooler. And then--there was no way he could help it--he enjoyed the view as Dean bent over to grab his beer. He knew he had been caught when smug, green eyes looked over his shoulder and winked at him. His blush started at his throat and quickly hit his cheeks with a deep red.

“Kinda cute there, Alpha, with your blush.” After popping the lid off the bottle of Corona, he shoved a slice of lime in it then set it in front of Cas. 

Cas was a bit flustered, but if his embarrassment could make Dean look at him like that, it was worth it. His dreamy bartender crossed arms on the bar in front of him and leaned in, keeping a smirk on his face as he chewed his bottom lip. Cas wanted to bite that lip, damn it. Cas wanted to bite everything. Just as Dean was going to say something, he was called away to make a drink and Gabriel hopped up on the empty stool next to him.

“Hey, Cassie. Where’s the barking rat?” His brother slurped the last of his sickeningly sweet drink, making an annoying racket.

“He’s back in Ellen’s office having his steak. Gabriel, were you aware that Ellen is from your omega support group? She knows you’re my brother. She raised Dean and Sam after their parents died.” The color drained from his brother’s face.

“She...she knows my story, Cassie. She knows that you killed him!” Cas never could stand the smell of his brother’s distress, and quickly pulled Gabriel’s face into his neck so he could scent him.

“Gabriel.” Talking softly in his ear, he made his scent exude calm. “Ellen will not tell anyone your story, and please don’t worry about me. I think she was pleased with my actions and welcomed me into the family. Relax, take a deep breath. This is our new family, and they are nothing like the one we were born into.” He could feel his brother shudder but his breathing settled down.

He let Gabriel take his time to recuperate. When he saw Dean creeping closer with a refill of his sweet drink, Cas smiled at his mate and nodded for him to come closer.

“Here ya’ go. On the house. If you need anything...” Sensing Dean’s uncertainty, he winked at the omega and what do you know, Dean could blush as easily as he could. Ha!

“Gabriel, take a drink. Are you alright?” He pushed the monstrosity in front of his brother.

“Yeah, I think so, Cassie. I should go finish my dinner and talk to Sammich. You don’t think that...”

“No, whatever you’re thinking, stop. I think, no, I _know_ , that Sam Winchester is a good alpha and nothing that has happened to you will affect his feelings for you, Gabriel. I will be right here, and I will always have your back.” Cas gave his older brother one more hug before he slid off the stool to make his way back to the gentlest alpha Cas had ever met.

Cas turned back to the bar to see Ellen sitting a plate down loaded with fries, a couple of bacon cheeseburgers, and some coleslaw. He could feel his stomach growl, but luckily no one could hear it over the juke box blaring out “Up on Cripple Creek.” He smiled at her and mouthed ‘thank you’ when she leaned in to kiss his cheek (damn it he was blushing again). She then semi-shouted in his ear that she was gonna walk Toby, then she’d bring him to Cas, and she also added extra fries to his plate since Dean would steal some. What a good woman.

Cas devoured his first burger without taking a breath. Then the jalapeno cheese hit him, so he grabbed his bottle and chugged the rest of the beer. Damn that was hot! He popped open his eyes when he heard Dean giggling, and saw him place another Corona in front of him. 

“Thank you, Dean,” he said as some of his fries disappeared from his plate.

“No problem, Cas. Hey, is your brother alright?” It was sweet how worried Dean was about Gabriel. 

“Yes, it’s just...well, it's his story to tell.”

Dean waved his hand. “I get it. No worries, but if I can help in any way, let me know?” More fries vanished.

“Yes, thank you.” As he went to pick up his other burger, Ellen came up and grabbed his plate.

“Umm...”

“Come on, Cas. You too, Dean. Take your break and follow me. Ash will cover.”

Dean walked around the counter and grabbed his hand as they followed Ellen over to their brothers’ table. Gabriel gave them a smile, but he smelled a little stressed. Cas held a chair out for his omega, then sat next to him with Gabriel on his other side. Dean began munching on his fries, which made Cas realize that he was probably as hungry as he was, so he cut the remaining burger in half, and handed one to Dean before biting into his half.

“What’s going on Sammy?” Dean asked around a mouthful of cheeseburger.

Gabriel raised a hand and twiddled his fingers. “Um, I’m the one who wanted to talk to everyone. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything.”

“Nah, we’re good. Right, Cas?”

“Of course, Dean. Gabriel, what’s going on?” He could smell his brother’s nerves again, so he patted him on the shoulder.

“Well, since it seems that Ellen already knows my story, I kinda wanna get it out. That way if it's something Moose Boy, here, doesn’t wanna deal with, no hard feelings." Cas squeezed his brother’s shoulder in encouragement.

Sam leaned over and lightly rested his fingers on Gabriel's hand. “Gabe, there’s nothing that could make me walk away. I told you that I firmly believe we are mates. So, tell your story if you need to, but don’t think for a second that it will make any difference to me.” Cas was happy to hear the support from Sam and also saw Dean nodding his head in agreement, but Gabriel's scent didn’t change. 

“Cassie? This is partly your story too, are you OK with this?”

“Absolutely.” Dean deserved to know everything, too, if they were all going to be family. 

“Alright, this won’t be pretty but I'll keep it as short as I can. I’m just over a year older than Castiel and when I presented as an omega, my father was disgusted. We have a few older brothers who are alphas, of whom our father was extremely proud, and wasn’t too happy to get “worthless omega.” Dear old dad then figured since I was an omega, that Cassie would be, too, since he was quiet and gentle. So, after my heat, he started “discipline sessions” for us both. For me, because I've always had a smart mouth, and for Cassie, because he stood up for me.” He paused to down the rest of his drink.

“Anyhow, fast forward a few months, and I was informed that I had been promised to an alpha in an arranged marriage. I, of course, flipped out. I told my father that I refused and that I would run away, but then he said the one thing that made me stop. He threatened to beat Cassie worse than ever, every day that I refused to do as I was told.” Cas couldn’t stop himself, and leaned over to hug Gabriel.

“I’m alright, Cassie. Let me finish. The alpha’s name was Asmodeus, and he was quite a bit older than me, almost as old as our father. He was a lot more sadistic than him, though. He chained me up, beat me, raped me, broke bones and didn’t allow me treatment. He would starve me for days, he drugged me, and he kept telling me that my father had killed Cassie. That was the worst thing he ever did.”

Just at that moment, bless her, Ellen showed up with a round of drinks for the table, as if she knew they needed a moment to breathe. She hugged and kissed each of them, and she placed Toby in Gabriel’s lap before making her way back to the bar. Cas knew then that he already loved her. He was also very happy with his pup. Toby must've smelled his brother’s distress, so he stood on his hind legs and gave him kisses, which made Gabriel snort in laughter.

“I must be a mess if this lil brat is making nice with me.”

“Finish it, Gabriel.”

“Alright, Cassie.” He took a moment to pet on Toby before he handed him to Cas.

“He always said that I wasn’t worth a mating bite, for which I'm forever thankful. Anyhow, Cassie presented as an alpha, which shocked the fuck out of our father. Since the stupid man had already made arrangements for him to be married to an alpha, he began ranting about how Cas had messed up all his plans, and he let it slip that he had sold me off. See, he had told everyone that I ran away, so Cas went off, tearing apart our father’s office til he found the bill of sale.” His brother looked at him with pleading eyes so Cas would finish the story. Cas continued.

“I immediately packed some things for both of us before taking off to the address I found. When I got there I broke in and found Gabriel chained to a wall in a closet. He had broken bones, his face was so bruised and swollen he was almost unrecognizable, and he had no teeth left in his mouth. But it was a beautiful sound when he said my name and that he knew I would find him.” Dean slid a scotch in front of him. He threw it back and leaned into the arm his omega threw around his shoulders.

“Asmodeus came home right after I got Gabriel loose from the chains. It wasn’t pretty and I don’t want to go into details, but I killed him to free my brother. I'm not violent, but I would do it again to protect my family.”

He was amazed when Dean and Sam Winchester stood and applauded him. He was a very lucky alpha, indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D <3  
> It's been a few days *or a week +*, sorry.  
> Between health issues *phy. and mental* and my muse off dancing with the fairies (silly dude) it's been rough. So much love to QueenMaire. Seriously, so much love.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you are happy to read this lil chapter of fluff.  
> Roo

He wasn’t sure who was blushing more, he or Gabriel, at the applause. When Sam sat down again he had moved his chair a bit closer to Gabriel’s, and when Dean sat down, he just sat in Cas’ lap, forgoing his chair altogether. His inner alpha liked it, a lot.

Cas just sat back, watching and listening as his mate lightened the mood by telling stories about his younger brother. Gabriel was laughing with tears running down his face before Dean was done and while Sam looked to be a little embarrassed by his brother’s stories, he was looking at Gabriel with nothing but joy. That made him very happy to see. That man deserved someone who looked at him like that.

They sat with their brothers for just a bit longer (long enough for Dean to finish their burger and fries) before Ellen showed up, telling Dean that he was needed again behind the bar. He removed his hands from his omega’s hips (when did he even put them there?) so he could stand, and the gorgeous man turned to wink at Cas before holding his hand out to him. He allowed himself to be helped up by his mate and shared a smile with Sam as Dean leaned over to say something in Gabriel’s ear and scooped Toby up from the older omega’s lap.

Just as they were walking back towards the bar, a new song came on the jukebox, one his omega obviously liked if his swinging hips were any indication. Damn, that was hot. He didn’t think he would ever get over the fact that his mate was so beautifully put together (better than any Greek God statues that Cas has ever seen—Poseidon, eat your heart out!). He followed obediently behind Dean when he led them to the dance floor instead of the bar. Raising his hand, he slowly spun Dean and Toby around to face him. 

“Hey, Cas.” He loved how Dean looked at him from underneath his eyelashes, even though he was a few inches taller than Castiel.

“Hello, Dean.” He slid his other arm around his omega’s waist, pulling him up close and personal, so to speak.

“Damn, Alpha. You got some dance moves?” 

“Maybe.” He winked at Dean before he grabbed Toby, and handed him to the passing Ellen so he could dip his omega.

“Son of a bitch!”

After he stood Dean back up, he placed his hands on the small of his back, pulling him flush with his body. Shifting to the side, he pulled the omega so that he was straddling one of Cas’ thighs and began swaying them back and forth. Cas was going to make sure that the dance lessons he had to suffer through as a young alpha paid off now that he had his mate in his arms.

“You’re gonna make me swoon, Cas.” He could see the blush on Dean’s cheeks, telling him more than his snarky words how much Dean liked the attention.

“Good. Dean, was tonight the first time you’ve met Gabriel?” He had always loved Elvis, but getting to dance with his mate to “A Little Less Conversation” was beyond anything he had ever wished for.

“Nope. Well, I saw him around the Omega Center, but I’ve never sat in on any sessions. I usually head over there only when they need something repaired.”

“I see.” He was trying to keep his thoughts from broadcasting themselves on his face, but by the way Dean was looking at him, he didn't think he was doing a very good job.

He watched as Dean caressed his hands up his arms, til the omega could wrap his arms around Cas’ neck. They got lost in each other’s eyes until right before the song was over, when Dean leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“No, Cas. Nothing like what Gabe went through, ever. I've had some run-ins with alphas who don’t know when to back off, but I've never been hurt like that, or forced. I can take care of myself, but I'm sure glad to know that I have an amazing, strong, and sexy alpha that will have my back.”

“Always.” 

When Dean pulled back so they could see each other again, Cas was lost as soon as the omega licked his lips. Those plump lips that looked so delectable, kissable, and so soft. Cas really wanted to taste his mate, but the crowded dance floor of a bar was not a good place for their first kiss.

“Come on, Dean. Let's go back to the bar so that I can get something to cool off with and you finish your shift! I want so desperately to be alone with you, so we can talk.” 

“Just talk?” He really wished he would just stop blushing! It was embarrassing, but then again, if it made Dean giggle like this it was worth it.

“To begin with, yes!”

Cas sort of ‘cha-cha’-d them off the dance floor, pulling his mate along by the hand, and swiveled his hips to the beat of the music. As they reached the bar,  Cas could see Ellen raise her brow at them (with a hint of a laugh, but just a hint!), so he turned to say something to Dean but Dean wasn’t paying attention to him. Well, at least not all of him. Ok, so his mate was an ass man too. Good to know.

He turned quickly and booped Dean on the nose with his finger. He laughed so hard at the irritated look on his face, which really wasn't for Cas for booping him, but for getting caught oogling Cas’ backside. 

“Not funny, dude.” Well, maybe not for his omega, but he was cute as hell, rubbing his nose, blushing and kneading his neck nervously.

“A little funny, yeah?” He threw on the pout that his brother couldn’t resist.

“Well, maybe a little. OK, you sit here. I'll grab you another beer and Toby. I...I’m so glad that you’re mine, Alpha.”

Cas sat down knowing that there were probably little hearts floating from his eyes to land all over Dean. He was such a lucky alpha. Ellen walked by and deposited Toby on the bar between Cas’ folded arms. The spoiled brat was stuffed from his steak and Cas believed he was also love drunk with all the attention he’d been getting from Ellen. 

Just as he was taking a sip of his beer, he noticed Dean at the other end of the bar. He did not look happy at the man with whom he was talking. Cas tried to get a good look at the man, but the bar was crazy-busy! He made a mental note to keep an eye on Dean, who by all means could take care of himself, but...he’d keep watch all the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas had been at the bar nursing his second beer, watching his teeny dog sleeping on the bar, keeping one eye on his brother and Sam (it was so good to see someone showing affection towards Gabriel) and the other eye on his mate. Dean was something to see behind the bar, constantly on the move mixing drinks, handing the waitress platters of food and every few seconds he would look over at Cas and give him a soft smile that was seriously going to leave Cas in a gooey puddle on the floor.

He turned to see Sam Winchester kissing the back of his brother’s hand, the action causing his brother to giggle. Now, he’s seen Gabriel do a full-body belly laugh, a good old-fashioned spitting-your-drink laugh, snorting and especially a sarcastic laugh, but never a giggle. It looked good on the omega, and it was something Cas had worried he would ever see: his brother comfortable around an alpha. 

Just then he felt Toby stretching as he woke up (apparently steak was a great nap inducer) so Cas leaned down and gave the pup some kisses. He really had been a good boy, although they would be having a discussion about his running off (even if it did bring him and Dean together sooner, rather than later). Of course, after the discussion he was probably going to go out and buy the stinker a new toy.

Cas was gnawing on Toby’s ear with just his lips (turn about was fair play, and they really did feel like rose petals),  when he scrambled up to march down the bar towards Dean, while emitting growls and whimpers. What in the world? Cas was confused until he noticed that his omega seemed to be arguing with the same man from before. He was just about to stand up to fetch his pup and get a look at this assbutt bothering Dean, when he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him down. 

“Sit down, boy. Dean can deal with Cole.” He watched as the older alpha stepped behind the bar to give Cas another Corona.

”I understand that he can....” he paused, waiting for the elder alpha to introduce himself since he apparently knew who Cas was.

“Bobby.” The gruffness in his voice competed with the smile in his eyes as he watched Dean while patting Cas on the shoulder.

“I taught the boy everything he knows, so he’ll be alright. Now, Castiel, once my grandpup comes back, I think that you and I should go grab a booth and chat…all right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“None of that “Sir” shit ya’ idjit. I'm just Bobby. Now if my mate hadn’t given you such high praise and I hadn’t been watching Dean look at you with goo-goo eyes, I might have insisted on Sir, but if these two tell me that you’re it, that you’re his Alpha, then that’s good enough for me. I do have some questions, but you’re family boy. Meet me at the booth.” He watched him walk away, nodding to others as he passed.

Cas was left there nodding his head wondering if he should be scared or relieved that Bobby wanted to talk to him. He decided a bit of both was probably the answer to that question. When he came back from those thoughts, he looked up to see Dean walking towards him with their pup on his shoulder. His omega was talking in Toby’s ear and he looked so beautiful with a slight smile, eyes shining with amusement and affection, not to mention those damn jeans. Fuck.

“You alright there, Alpha?” Hearing his omega call him alpha made his cock twitch, and he really didn’t want to walk around with a hard on trying to punch through his jeans.

“Yes, are you?”

“I’ll be fine when we can get out of here and ‘talk’. Just another hour and we close up. I'm guessing Bobby wants to talk to you?” He could smell a bit of arousal and nervousness coming from his gorgeous and capable omega.

“Yes. I’m to bring his ‘grandpup’ to him and ‘talk’. He called me an ‘idgit’.” 

He watched as Dean sat Toby on the bar to keep him from falling off of his shoulder as he laughed. Dean held onto his sides, he was laughing so hard and Cas could see the tears in those green eyes sparkling like emeralds.

“What’s the joke, Dean?”

“If…if Bobby called you an idgit it means you got nothing to worry about, honey. That’s what he calls family. You’re in like Flynn with Me, Sammy, Ellen and now, Bobby.” He kept stroking Toby’s back making the happy pup put out a noise that sounded almost like a purr. 

“Dean, I wanna ask you a question...”

“Shoot!” He leaned on the bar with his hands under his chin. Cas wanted to kiss him.

“That alpha, Cole...is he an ex-boyfriend or just someone who harasses you here?”

Cas could feel his eyes cross trying to keep contact with Dean as the omega leaned over their pup to rest his forehead on the alpha’s. He almost thought that he was going to kiss him but they had decided earlier that they didn’t want their first kiss in a bar.

“Cas, I’m not innocent. I've had a few relationships and I had my share of one-night stands when I was younger. Probably more than my share, but I’ve never been with an alpha. You are the only alpha for me, I've been waiting to find you since I learned about true-mates.” 

“I understand and I don’t care about your past, I know the future is ours. So, an ex, then. Maybe when you are mated he will back off.” All right, he admitted it. He pouted. But just a little bit.

“Don’t worry, honey. It won’t be long before I've saved enough to really get my business up, and then I won’t be working here. We’ll just come to eat and visit, together.”

The alpha took Dean's hand. “You know, Sam said something about you not accepting his help. Would you consider letting me help you?”

“We’ll talk when I’m off. I gotta get last round going and you need to talk to Bobby, but...Cas, man. Of course, we’ll help each other. We’re mates, which is so different than my younger alpha brother wanting to smother me. Alright now, go on. Let Bobby meet Mr. Toby here, and then you can help with closing up, OK?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Cas put Toby on his shoulder, but not until after the bitty fella got a few more kisses from Dean (that’s it—no more for that little shit until Cas gets _his_ kiss!) and made his way to talk to who essentially was going to be his father-in-law. Maybe he should have grabbed another beer.


	11. Chapter 11

As Cas was walking across the bar towards Bobby, he could feel eyes on him. Thinking it was his omega, he turned to smile at him only then seeing that it was the alpha named Cole. He raised one eyebrow in a silent question of “what the fuck do you want” just to watch the younger alpha slam his bottle on the bar and storm off to leave the bar. He glanced behind the bar to see Dean waving him on towards Bobby as Ellen followed Cole making sure he left. Since there nothing for him to do but continue, off he went with Toby huffing in his ear.

“I know little one. I know. We will be back with our omega shortly. I need your help to make sure that your Grandpa likes me, alright?” He laughed when he got kisses on his ear for an answer.

He made his way through the crowd til he was almost at the table and it was then that he noticed that there were two beers on the table and a small saucer of milk. It seemed Bobby was as thoughtful as the rest of his new family. He and his brother truly were blessed.

“Sit down, boy.” the elder alpha commanded pointing towards the bench across from him. 

Cas did just that after setting Toby on the table thinking that he would go straight to the milk (he was like Gabriel and candy with his milk addiction) but no, he went for his newest admirer.

“Well, aren’t you just a tiny thing?” Cas internally snickered at how sweet the gruff alpha sounded. Internally because Cas wasn’t an idiot. 

“Bobby....may I say something?” he watched as his pup curled into a small ball (he really was a tiny little shit) up against the man’s chest so that he could pet him.

“That’s what this pow-wow is for, to get to know each other. O'course my mate says I'm not supposed to put the fear of God in you, so ….go ahead, boy.” he was just staring at Toby with the same look on his face that Ellen had. Good, Toby for the win.

“Thank you.”

“For?!?!” he finally looked up at Cas but with a definite look of confusion and he never stopped petting Toby.

“For raising two of the most amazing men I've ever met. Sam is such a wonderful alpha, I couldn’t have asked for a better man to fall for my brother, and Dean....well. He's everything.”

“Got it bad don’t, Cas?”

“Yes, Sir. I do, and it’s wonderful!” he couldn’t keep the blush from blooming on his face so he tried to hide it behind the beer bottle but the next thing out of his Father-in-law's mouth almost made him spit it out.

“Wait til after you’ve mated and claimed him.”

Cas wiped the beer off his chin that had escaped at his shock as Bobby threw his head back in a belly laugh that told him that’s were Dean got it from.

“Wipe the shock off your face there, boy. I've been mated for years but that doesn’t mean I don’t remember the urge to claim my mate. It's instinctual and it makes everything more intense after you’ve bitten each other. There's nothing like it and I'm glad my boys have found their mates. Now that doesn’t mean that there would be one cell of your hide left for them to find if you hurt him.” and there was the scary alpha he had expected to sit down with.

“I never will. I swear.”

“Well, Ellen told me what you did for your brother and I gotta say that I'm inclined to believe you. She also told me that you don’t think you’re much of an alpha because you don’t like to do what knotheads like to do.”

“Well, I just...”

“I wasn’t done, Castiel.” oh, crap. The full name, he was in trouble now.

“Sorry, please continue.” he drank the rest of his beer wishing that it was whiskey.

“Dean has never wanted an alpha but his, and he was stubborn enough to wait for you. He's fought tooth and nail to finish school, help his brother through law school, and now he’s determined to start his own bakery while paying us back for his house all with little to no help.” he paused to sip at his beer and pull the saucer of milk closer to Toby encouraging him to enjoy his newest treat before continuing.

“I want to know what you expect from my boy, are you gonna support his dream?”

“Absolutely! A thousand times, yes! Dean has already made it clear that accepting help from his mate is different that accepting it from his younger brother. I will do everything in my power to make him happy and if that means buying a building to put his bakery in, I will. If it means working with him to help him get it up and running I will, I'll do anything.” he was thrilled to be able to assure his Father-in-law.

“You can afford that?”

“I have made a lot of money in my career, which in the last few years has been due to the wonderful negotiations of Sam, and I was left a substantial inheritance from my Grandmother so that I would not have to rely on my parents. I shared mine with Gabriel since what she left for him was given in dowry to the alpha that tortured him.” he knew his scent was getting sour and he tried to breathe through it.

As he was doing some deep breathing exercises Dean stepped up to the end of the table with two more beers and an order of onion rings.

“What the hell, Bobby? Why does my mate smell stressed?” hmm.. He didn’t know his mate could growl like that.

“Nothing I did, we was just talking. Here, take the grandpup and sit with Cas. It's about time to close, I'll finish behind the bar.” the older alpha got up after petting Toby and smacking him and Dean upside the head.

Cas scooted closer to the wall so that Dean had room to sit next to him as he was already sliding in with Toby prancing across the table to drop into the omega’s lap. He smiled when Dean cheers’d him with his bottle and then proceeded to down most of his bottle. He pulled the plate of onion rings closer to them before stuffing one in his mouth.

“Mmmft”

“Um, what?”

“Sorry, Dean. These are good.”

“Yeah, I finally got Aunt Elle to let me tweak the recipe a few years back. Now we sell hundreds of pounds of them a week. So, was Bobby telling me the truth?”

“Yes. He didn’t upset me, Dean. We were talking about finances and I was telling him that I had shared my inheritance with Gabriel since his went in his dowry to the alpha that hurt him.”

“Oh, what else?” he asked as he helped eat the onion rings, only after dipping them in copious amounts of ketchup. He'd have to try that next time, he was gonna leave the rest of these for his hungry omega.

“I was telling him that I would support you in anything you wanted to do. I would buy you a building for your bakery tomorrow if you’d let me.” he looked down feeling a bit embarrassed at how easily he blushed thinking of taking care of his mate.

“You can afford that?”

“We, Dean. We can afford that.”

“Oh.” he wasn’t sure what to make of his response until he began to smell happy omega.

“So, I noticed our brothers left. Gabriel waved but didn’t come over since I was with Bobby, what did Sam say if you don’t mind me asking.”

“O’course not, Cas. Um...Gabe said he wanted to court Sam so they’re gonna go for lunch tomorrow and discuss things further. The crowd smells were getting to Gabe.” Dean finished his beer after speaking.

“Yes, too many alpha smells get to him after a bit. Are you ready to go talk about our own courting?”

“Damn straight. Let's go home, Alpha.” he stepped out of the booth holding out his hand to Cas with Toby already settling in on his shoulder.

Home. Yes, he was going home with his Omega.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for how long it has taken me to get back to writing.   
> Sometimes my health issues just become too overwhelming.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and since I'm doing a bit better it shouldn't be too long before more is posted.  
> <3<3Roo

It didn’t take them long to reach Dean’s home, but during the ride neither of them could resist sniffing the air. It was a delicious combination of happy alpha and happy omega. While they sang along to “The Joker” on the radio, the heavy scent caused poor Toby to have a sneezing fit. The privileged pup lay curled up in Dean’s lap. He was conveniently tiny--any bigger and he wouldn’t have fit between the steering wheel and Dean’s torso.

After pulling into the garage, Cas watched Dean as he observed the doggie in his lap while the door closed behind them. Dean lifted his eyes from watching Toby rub his nose all over his leg, to look at Cas. He blushed to be caught staring, but who would blame him? He was still in awe that this gorgeous, green-eyed man was his mate,  and Cas couldn’t stop thanking the Gods for his blessings. 

“So, Cas. You ready to come inside? I figured we could have tea with some cookies while we talk for a bit. You can meet Mallow, then Toby can hang out with her for a while in the back yard.” He could still smell happy omega, but now it was mixed with a bit of nervousness.

“Of course, Dean. I’m looking forward to meeting our little girl.” He made sure to give Dean a smile as he laid his hand on his knee, and gave him a slight squeeze.

The smile he got in return was brighter than anything he had ever experienced, it was brighter than the sun and stars, he was sure of it. When his omega placed his hand on top of his to return the squeeze, Cas could feel the touch all over his body. All over. Crap, he needed to calm down so that they could discuss their future. He caught the quick flash of omega gold in Dean’s eyes before he shook his head and opened his door, thankfully letting in some air into the car to dispel their scent-induced trance. Cas followed suit, opening his door to exit. Of course, Toby went with Dean, the little assbutt.

He hurried to the door into the house where Dean was waiting for him with his hand out, Toby on his shoulder, and the sweetest smile on his face. Cas took his hand bringing it to his lips to kiss the back before he followed Dean into the small but well-equipped kitchen. It was a soft yellow with stainless steel appliances. He didn’t know much about cooking (nothing really) but he knew quality when he was looking at it, and he had heard of the brands he saw here. He had heard of the La Cornue appliances so he was very impressed that Dean had redone his kitchen with the best of the best.

Cas remembered Sam talking about his brother ‘wasting’ his money on such things, not realizing at the time that Dean was wanting to open his own bakery. He got the impression that there were many things that Dean had kept from his younger brother. 

He sat at the island, where Dean had steered him, watching as the omega placed the kettle on to boil. Dean gave Toby a treat from what looked like dozens of different types that were in an upper cupboard. He wondered if Mallow's treats would upset his tummy but before he could question it Dean spoke.

“I got some just for small dogs when I realized you were my mate. I put Mallow’s in one container and Toby’s in the one next to it, so we won’t get them mixed up. What type of tea would you like, Cas? I'm going to have some lemon balm but I also have chamomile, and passion fruit tea,” he offered, as he was set down some heavy mugs, sugar cubes, and jar of honey on the island between them.

“I’ll have the lemon balm as well, thank you. Are you strictly a tea drinker?” Of course he would have the correct treats for Toby. It was obvious that his mate was thoughtful. 

“Hell no! I don’t function in the mornings without coffee. I need a cup of black coffee before I shower, and sometimes if I'm running late, I even drink it in the shower. After that, I drink two to three more cups with some flavored creamer and a spoonful of sugar or honey. I like tea at night to help me relax, to get ready to sleep. What about you, Alpha?” The way Dean looked up through his lashes at him even though he was a few inches taller that him was sinful. Especially when he said “Alpha" in a low tone.

“Hmm...well, I drink a cup or so of coffee or espresso in the mornings, then usually after lunch I switch to tea. I do love honey in my tea,” he said tapping the honey jar with his finger.

“Me too.” Dean put the sugar cubes back in the cupboard then placed tea bags in their mugs before pouring the boiling water over them. “Come on Toby, let’s go find Mallow. We’ll be right back, Cas.”

He watched Toby leading Dean out of the kitchen in search of Dean’s ‘fur baby’ as he called Mallow. He chuckled to himself at the cuteness of that name before realizing that if he and Dean had pups, then maybe he would need to stop calling Toby their pup. Did Dean want pups? Cas knew that he was determined to get his bakery open and he was willing to work to make that happen for his mate. He added some honey to both mugs after removing the tea bags. Sighing, he tried to calm himself, because there was no need to get ahead of the situation. He had thought he would never find his mate, so future pups could certainly wait until he found out what Dean wanted.

“Here we are, Cas. Meet Mallow, our baby girl.” Looking up into the wall ovens, he could see Dean’s reflection as he walked into the kitchen with Mallow draped around the back of his neck.

“Hello you gorgeous little girl,” he whispered as Dean placed the tiny cat in his arms. She raised up to bump her flat, black nose against his. He noticed she opened her mouth but only a small squeak came out, causing him to look up at his omega questioningly.

“The vets say that she can meow but without being able to hear, she can’t get the volume up, so to speak.” He could feel Dean’s eyes remain on him as he began humming in Mallow’s ear just the same as he does with Toby. She may not be able to hear him but he knew she could feel the vibrations as she began rubbing her entire face against his mouth with her eyes closed in pleasure. She had a very light-gray coat, with darker hair at the tips of her ears and on her tail. Her large, round eyes were a light blue.

“You said you taught her some signs?” Oh, she was super soft. He enjoyed the texture of the silky fur as he ran his long fingers down her back.

“Yep, sure did. She knows the sign for ‘out’, ‘treat’, ‘come’, and ‘kiss’.” Dean said proudly as he picked up the grumbling Toby to sit him on the counter next to Cas’ arms. It looked like Toby was eager to give Mallow some kisses.

Cas watched as Dean got the cat’s attention to show her the sign for kiss. Mallow immediately kissed Toby on the nose causing both men to break out in laughter.

“So, this is the sign for kiss?” Cas asked looking at his fingers trying to make them form the same sign that Dean had shown him. He was fluent in sign but this seemed to be an informal sign that Dean and Mallow used.

Just as he believed he got the sign correct he was pleasantly surprised to find Dean pressing his lips against his. Hot damn.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

When Cas woke up alone, he had a second of terror thinking he had dreamt the night before but it was quickly apparent he hadn’t when he felt the mating bite on his neck. He and Dean had mated! Taking a deep breath, he could smell his scent combined with Dean’s and…cinnamon? Oh, he could smell cinnamon which meant that Dean was already up, he had promised him he would fix his cinnamon rolls for him for breakfast. 

Stretching like a cat, Cas took a minute to remember the night before. The first memory was their first kiss at the kitchen island. It had started out innocently, but his omega had stopped, placed both Toby and Mallow on the floor, then got to business with his mouth. Oh, his mouth is beautiful. Dean had straddled one of Cas’ thighs to get closer, wrapping his arms around his neck, licking and nibbling on Cas’ bottom lip, begging entry. The first true taste of his omega pulled a deep primal growl from within, startling him. Dean seemed to bring out his alpha.

Even now, laying in _their_ bed (they had agreed that Cas would move in here), he could remember the fear that struck him hearing that growl. He had always kept himself in check after what had happened when he rescued his brother, making sure that he was never put in a situation where he could go ‘all alpha’. Cas prided himself on most people thinking he was a beta (if not an omega) at first, unless he wasn’t wearing blockers. 

 

Dean had smelled his fear causing him to instantly stop grinding down on Cas’ thigh. His omega pulled back from their kiss to look at him with one eyebrow raised in a question. Cas was concerned that he had scared him, but....(he took a deep breath) the only scent of fear was coming from him, not Dean.

“Sorry, Dean. I just...uh....” He swallowed hard, not being able to continue.

“Scared the crap out of yourself. Tell me what’s going through that pretty head of yours.” He leaned into Dean’s hand that was carding through his hair. 

“I’m afraid, afraid to let myself go.” He placed his forehead on Dean’s shoulder, trying to hide his watery eyes before continuing. “What if I lose control of my alpha and I hurt you?”

“Now, you listen here, Alpha. Do you think that if I didn’t trust you that you would be here in my nest? No. Do you think that if Sam, or any of my family, especially Ellen since she knew about Gabe, would have let you near me if they didn’t trust you? No.” Dean had kept his arms around his shoulders, massaging his neck with his strong hands, turning him into a pile of mush.

“Cas, I really _want_ you to let your alpha out. Our bond will be much stronger if you are feeling as feral as I am, and I'm getting there quickly with your scent surrounding me. Please, Cas, trust us both to know what we need. I need you to let go and you need me to do the same.” Instinctually he knew that Dean was speaking the truth, but he was still worried.

“Dean, please. Are you absolutely sure? If I were to hurt you, even unintentionally, it would destroy me.” He looked up into Dean’s eyes to see a ring of omega gold circling the green he loved so much.

“Castiel, trust me like I trust you. My omega is begging for its alpha. Please, please let go, Alpha. Let me show you how good this will be. Trust me, Cas, please!” Cas could smell how aroused Dean was, but what finally got to him was the dampness he could feel, soaking into his pants from his omega’s slick.

“Dean,” he began as he grasped his hips moving him off his leg to stand on his own. “I need you to run, run to your room. Now!” He growled out flashing his red eyes at his omega.

“Hell yeah!” was all Dean said before he ripped his shirt off, only to  toss it over Cas' head. He couldn’t see anything, but he could hear Dean running down the hallway and he took off after him. After running into the wall (and silently calling himself a dumbass), he ripped the t-shirt off his head.

He followed Dean’s scent and his giggles to the bedroom. When he stepped through the door, he found his mate throwing the rest of his clothes all around the room and breathless with laughter. It was a very good look on him. 

As Cas pulled his own t-shirt over his head, he heard the bed bounce. Once he was free of his shirt (damn complicated shirt not wanting to come off, but Dean giggled some more, so that was OK), he watched as Dean got comfortable with his head on the pillows and his hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking himself.

Cas was so hard that it felt like his own cock was going to bust through his jogging shorts. He had left his shoes (along with his socks that Dean laughed at, he liked bees so sue him) at the door when they had come inside. His inner alpha was huffing at the omega’s display causing Cas to get really impatient, so he ripped his shorts off. Literally, ripped them in half and apparently Dean liked that since he was whimpering while gesturing for Cas to hurry up and join him in the bed.

“Omega, I need you,” he growled out as he crawled up the bed so that he could lie between Dean’s spread legs.

“I need you, Alpha. Please, don’t make me wait any more. Mate me, claim me, fuck me! Please, Cas. I've waited my whole life for you, I can’t wait anymore.” Dean began trying to turn over on his stomach.

“No, Dean. I want to be able to look at you as we mate, especially the first time,” he told him as he took over to stroke the omega’s cock. 

It was such a pretty cock. He wasn’t cut, so Cas watched the large head peak in and out as he stroked it. Dean was very largely endowed for an omega (which was thrilling for Cas) and he couldn’t wait to taste him. Cas really needed to taste _a_ _ll_ of his mate, so with that thought he began to kiss his way down Dean’s body from where he had been licking his neck, searching out the best spot to leave his bite.

He nibbled his way from that bottom lip that entranced him, along the jaw with the day-old stubble that he couldn’t wait to feel all over his body, if Dean was so inclined, to a spot behind the omega’s ear.

Cas gently bit Dean there before he began sucking a mark there. The way Dean arched his body up into Cas’, along with the moans spilling from his plush, spit wet lips, told Cas that he had found a spot that really got Dean going. So, noted.

The alpha took his time lavishing attention behind both of his mate’s ears before licking his way down to his collar bone, leaving more marks there. Apparently, his alpha had a need to leave quite a few marks on his mate before he left the permanent one. He traced the marked edges of Dean’s pecs with the point of his tongue enjoying the reactions he was getting along with the taste of his omega. Speaking of taste...

Cas knew he couldn’t wait too much longer before he joined with Dean, because he could feel his knot just beginning at the base of his hard cock. He couldn’t remember ever being this hard or aroused. Reaching down he grabbed Dean’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders as he laid down with his face inches from the intoxicating aroma of the omega’s slick.

“Cas!” Dean yelled when he was manhandled.

“I need to taste you, Omega. Yes, or no?” he whispered, making sure that his breath ghosted over Dean’s rim.

“Oh, fuck yes! Please, please, please, _please_!!” he cried as he thrashed his head on the pillows and tried to raise his hips to give Cas more room.

“Thank you, Dean” was the last thing Cas said for a very long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Cas groaned, quietly remembering the taste of his omega’s slick and cum. He licked his bottom lip (oh, so slowly so he could enjoy it) to chase the remains of both that remained on them. The burst of flavor caused two immediate reactions: one, he moaned deeply, and two, his cock started filling, fast. He rolled over with his face buried in Dean’s pillow so that he could press his growing erection into the bed as he remembered more and more of their mating.

 

 

At the first taste of Dean’s slick Cas was lost. He gripped his cheeks to hold them apart as he licked his way from his knee to his rim. Once his tongue touched that sensitive spot, he had to hold on as Dean’s back bowed up off the bed and a moan (that rivaled anything that Cas had ever heard in porn) erupted from his omega’s throat.

“Fuck! Oh, God. Cas...please please please please please!” his beautiful omega cried out.

He didn’t answer. He just continued to lick over and around the rim that was swelling with desire, as Dean’s body prepared him to join with his alpha. Cas had never tasted an omega (he had never trusted his inner alpha to chance it), but he knew, just knew, that Dean had the sweetest slick of any omega ever born. The scent of musk and jasmine got deeper with some brown sugar mixed in and, _damn_ , Cas was addicted to it already.

His alpha demanded more (so much more), so he closed his mouth around Dean’s rim and sucked the slick right out of his body. His actions caused Dean to wrap his thighs around his head,  compressing and holding Cas in place. He squeezed his soon to be mate’s oh-so-firm glutes in response and began flicking the tip of his tongue just inside his rim. Cas wanted to smile, but his mouth was a bit too busy. 

“Yes....yes yes yes! Please, Alpha! Don’t stop, it feels soooooo.....” Dean stopped speaking when Cas inserted his finger alongside his tongue. 

The feeling of heat inside his omega was overwhelming, causing his cock to get ridiculously harder. It was beginning to be uncomfortable and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside Dean, but he wanted to make him cum first. Cas added another finger (fuck, Dean was tight) before he slowly removed his tongue so that he could swallow his cock down completely, with his nose in the soft hair surrounding the base of Dean’s surprisingly, large cock. Maybe it shouldn't have surprised him, since Dean was larger in general, but omegas were known to generally have small cocks. He was definitely glad that his omega was well endowed and that he, himself, had no gag reflex, since he was enjoying the taste of his pre-cum as much as he liked his slick.

Cas felt Dean’s fingers twisting in his hair right as he began swearing again. “Holy....fuck! Cas! Fuck that feels so awesome, please don’t stop, please!!”

He had to admit he kind of liked hearing Dean beg, as well as feeling him tug on his hair. Maybe he finally discovered a ‘kink’ (Gabe always talked about kinks....oh. Not the time to think of his brother--Ew). He went back to concentrating on making his omega feel good: bobbing his head and using his tongue to stimulate the vein on the underside of his cock, then popping off to suckle at the bundle of nerves under the large head before taking him deep into his throat again. Then repeat. His hands weren’t idle either, with one  still squeezing Dean’s left ass cheek, while the other was busy taking those two fingers buried in him to stimulate his prostate. He was always an efficient multitasker. 

The small, rough, bundle inside Dean was soft to the touch and according to his reaction, he enjoyed having it stimulated just as much as Cas did. He had played around with a few toys over the years (dildos, vibrators and such), and his favorite way to enjoy a lengthy jack-off session was to use his Fleshjack, that was specifically made to clamp on his knot when you pushed a button, while at the same time have a vibrator deep inside him with a large head that rested against his prostate. He could come multiple times with that combination.

As he continued to milk Dean’s prostate, he slid in a third finger. While an omega (when slicking) didn’t necessarily _need_ to be stretched, he never wanted to cause his mate even a little discomfort. Dean had stopped begging, and the only sounds that were coming from him now were moans and purring. He answered the purrs with his own growl that apparently caused Dean to lose his mind from the vibrations around his cock. He threw his head back on the pillows (he had raised up to watch what Cas was doing to him earlier), thrashing it back and forth, and tightened his fingers in Cas’ hair as well as his thighs around Cas’ head. He growled again in pleasure, just because he could. 

The second growl did the trick, and without being able to voice a warning, Dean shot his load down Cas’ throat. He swallowed it easily before leaving kisses along the inside of his omega’s thighs, up along his hip bones (which he couldn’t resist leaving a few marks on), continuing on until he could latch his mouth on his hard nipple. Cas never stopped stroking over his prostate, altering touches from firm to feather light, all the while stretching him open. 

“Fuck me, Alpha. I don’t think I've ever cum that hard! Damn, Cas.....that feels so good but I want you inside me. Please. I need to feel you.” He was grabbing his shoulders, trying to pull him closer to get what he wanted, or really needed. 

“I want to make you cum again, Omega. I ….I won’t last long once we are joined. I want to give you so much pleasure.” He knew he was practically whining, but he wanted Dean to understand. 

“Alpha.” He could hear the affection in his voice. “That doesn’t matter. We have a lifetime of giving each other pleasure. I need you, now. Fuck me, claim me, Cas. Please.” His voice broke on the last word, causing Cas to surge up and kiss him.

Dean grabbed him by the ears so that he could get Cas’ head in the position he wanted before sliding his tongue into his mate's mouth. Cas reveled in the feeling of Dean licking along the roof of his mouth and twisting his tongue around Cas’. Once he started sucking on it, Cas growled again. He had been kissed before (he wasn’t a total virgin), but nothing he had ever experienced with the few betas he made out with caused the reactions his mate did. 

“Are you sure you’re ready, my Omega?” He barely kept the snarl out of his voice.

“Take me, Alpha. I’m yours.” Dean spoke softly yet confidently, leaving Cas to swallow hard.

Taking a deep breath, he raised up on his knees carefully wrapping Dean’s left leg around his waist before taking himself in hand to line up with his slick entrance. Feeling the slick coating the head of his cock forced his head back in ecstasy, causing him to fear again that he would disappoint his mate. There really was no way he was going to last long. His eyes popped open and he looked down when he felt Dean’s hand guiding him slowly inside. 

“It’s all good, Cas. Come on, that’s it. You feel so damn good, Alpha. It's just you and me, here. You’re doing so good. Please, Cas, you can move now. I'm ready.” He never stopped reassuring Cas as he slowly sank down until he was completely inside with his hips pressed against the omega’s backside.

“Fuck, Dean!” He cried out when Dean squeezed around his cock.

“Yeah, that’s it. Fuck me, Cas,” he whispered as he moved his own hips, trying to entice Cas to move.

That was all it took, feeling the way his cock felt when moving in and out of his omega (it was nothing like his toys!), Cas dropped down to his elbows pulling Dean’s other leg around his waist. Finally giving his mate what he wanted, Cas began to fuck him. He wished he had smooth moves to make this amazing for Dean, but the only experience he had was fucking and knotting toys, which was so far from what he was feeling now.

Dean's cock was leaking so generously that their bellies had gotten slippery. Cas shifted just a bit so he could have a hand free to stroke his omega's cock, when Dean shouted, “Holy shit! Right there, Alpha!” Cas knew he had hit his prostate, so he made sure to keep it up. He knew from his own pleasure that he liked to vary the thrusts with his vibrators, so he did the same with Dean. The alpha would pound in and out hard and fast then switch to where he was just grinding his hips in circles while flush against Dean. This motion caused the velvety soft head of his cock to massage his prostate and the stimulation also sent sparks up his cock. It had his knot engorged and almost ready to lock him with his omega.  It was fucking amazing and he could feel his canines dropping.

“Dean....I need to claim you...I can’t hold on much longer.” He growled from deep in his chest, his inner alpha needing to taste his omega’s blood on his tongue. 

“Do it!” Dean cried as he tilted his head, giving Cas room to sniff out the perfect spot.

“No, Dean, you first.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several notes for this...  
> 1-Thanks to Queen for saving may bacon on this...you know what you did <3  
> 2-In this verse mating heats are not like regular heats. Mating heats are like a low grade buzz under their skin from the time they meet their mates til they receive their mating bites then its over.  
> 3- I apologize in the delay of this chapter but life and getting sick, again, got in the way.  
> Thanks for reading and all the lovely comments you leave that mean so much more than you know.  
> <3<3Roo

Cas was jerked from his memory of Dean sinking his teeth into his neck when he heard the omega’s voice speaking to him through the bedroom window.

“Cas, not that I don’t  wanna come in there and explore what your scent is sending out but we’re  gonna have company in about 30 minutes. Grab you some coffee and join me and the fur-babies outside on the back deck, alright?”

“Of course, I’ll be right out, Sweetheart.”  H e heard Dean purr at the pet name before he made his way out of bed,  grabbed the  sweatpants that were waiting for him, and  made  his way to take care of things in the bathroom. 

After relieving himself ,  he began brushing his teeth as he looked around the master bathroom. He hadn’t really paid attention last night (they had rinsed off and brushed their teeth after the second time they knotted) and now he had a chance to appreciate it. The room had a stand-alone shower that had a rain, as well as many wall , showerheads. There were sitting benches along 3  sides with  several  niches in the walls for all the products one needed to get clean,  and  from the  pee k he just took , Cas realized that Dean didn’t skimp in spoiling himself . G ood. 

Glancing over at the tub, he estimated they would both fit with plenty of room, and he was very happy to see that it had jets around the edges along with lights. Cas had installed a similar tub in his apartment and he found that light therapy very relaxing along with a glass of wine. He hurriedly finished, wanting to find out who was coming over, plus, ya’ know...coffee!

As he was fixing his coffee the way he liked it ,  he looked out the kitchen window to see Toby racing in circles, doing laps in the backyard. He could also hear Dean giggling and the louder he got, the faster Toby ran. It brought a big gummy smile to the alpha’s face. He noticed several things about Dean’s backyard (their backyard?) . First,  it was surrounded by a privacy fence. Nice. Appropriate for keeping in  wandering,  know-it-all dogs.  There was also a very  nice- sized deck with an enormous grill on it ,  along with a  t able and chairs underneath an oversized umbrella. On the other side of the deck  was  a  raised-bed  garden filled with what looked like veggies and herbs. Mostly , though, he noticed his mate sitting on the stairs of the deck in sweatpants, since both he and Cas had opted out of shirts to let air get to their healing mating bites . He had precious lil ’  Mallow draped over his opposite shoulder with her back legs hanging down his back and the front down over his chest. He had a hand  on her and was swaying  to the music he heard softly playing . Was he singing ? 

Cas took his coffee and stopped in front of the open  sliding-glass door to  listen.

_ And I ask  _ _ you now _ _ , _

_ Tell me what would  _ _ you _ _ do _

_ If _ _ her fur  _ _ wa _ _ s grey _

_ And her eyes  _ _ were _ _ blue? _

_ ‘Cause _ _ I traveled around _

_ All over this world _

_ Boys I  _ _ ain't _ _ never _ _ seen  _ _ nothin _ _ ' _

_ Like a Mallow girl _ __

The Irish tune in the background surprised the alpha, but Dean's accompanying lyrics brought a chuckle out of him. His mate turned his head toward the sound, but didn't stop rocking his girl.

Opening the screen door , Cas walked across the deck to sit behind Dean with his legs surrounding the sexy omega that had chosen him as his alpha. He knew he was emitting “happy alpha” in his scent and he was alright with that , especially when Dean leaned back and rested against his chest. Mallow, however, jumped down giving Cas  the stink eye. Oh well, can’t please everyone.

“ G’morning , Alpha , ” he heard Dean murmur.

Kissing his temple, Cas wrapped his free arm around Dean and wished him a good morning as well. “I enjoyed your serenade, he whispered. 

Dean  let out a quiet laugh. “ She doesn't hear the words, but I think she likes the vibrations from my chest. When I noticed that, I started  dedicating some of them to her. Normally, I  just listen to classic rock, but you know how Pandora  plays something different based on your likes and such? ” He paused to  check  Cas' nod. “One day it played  “ The  Galway Girl" and I liked it, so I kept it. Started modifying it  almost immediately. ” Yeah, Cas thought,  it was official. His mate was certifiably  adorable. Capital A.

 They enjoyed a few moments of quiet while watching Mallow and Toby sniffing around the different flowers and bushes lining the fence. It was as if Mallow was showing Toby around, giving him a tour. Too  freaking  cute, the pair of them. After almost inhaling his coffee, Cas wrapped both arms around his mate. He wanted more coffee but needed just a few more minutes of quiet solitude with Dean.

“Mmmm....this is amazing Cas , ” the omega hummed. “I could use some more coffee and a bite to eat before our brothers show up, how ‘bout you?”

“Yes, that sounds wonderful. Did they say  _ why _ they are bothering us today of all days?” He knew he sounded put upon , but  dammit, they had just mated last night !

“Don’t get me wrong, Sweetheart, I love them both , but why today?” Y eah ,  he was whining. 

Cas couldn’t keep the  _ actual  _ whine inside when Dean stood up ,  but  he saw the smile on his face as he held his hand out to Cas . He reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled up and led back inside. It did make the omega giggle again ,  so it wasn’t all bad.

“Well , ” he started as he fixed them both some more coffee before turning his attention to the oven .  “Sammy said he wanted to talk to you , and Gabe wanted to talk to me. I'm  thinkin ’ they have some questions  about  mating.”

He watched as Dean sat a tray of  _ huge  _ cinnamon rolls on the counter to cool ,  then he whipped up a glaze for them. It smelled heavenly in this house , between their combined scents and breakfast. Which reminded him...”Dean?”

“Yeah, Honey?” H e glanced over at the alpha as he began cutting up fruit and tossing it in a bowl.

“Are we....I mean....I want to live here!” H e could feel a blush beginning ,  but he forced out a sentence that made sense. “I would like for us to live here, if that’s what you want.”

“Really, Cas? I had hoped you would want to, but honestly, I'd go anywhere with you.” He flashed a shy grin at him.

“Yes, really. Your house is much better than my apartment. While it has it’s comforts , this is, well, it’s a  _ home,  _ Dean. I can see us having many happy years here with family, friends, and eventually pups. You're sure you won’t regret  it  i f you pupped last night?” H e knows Dean had assured him of his feelings , but well, he was who is was, a worrier.

“Yeah, Cas. If we pupped last night from the mating then we’re good. If we didn’t, then yeah, I'd like to wait  ‘t il the shop is up and running. Either way, I'm happy. You?” Dean flipped the rolls out of the pan onto another so that they were right side up and Cas could see the caramel oozing and the nuts that were in a perfect pattern on top.

“Yes. I am looking forward to us getting to really know each other, but if you pupped I'll be happy with that ,  too.” T aking a sip of his now  cooled- off coffee ,  he heard Toby bark. Turning around in the bar stool he saw Toby and Mallow sitting patiently (well, Mallow was) waiting to be let in. After letting them in , he scooped them both up, placing one on either shoulder , and asked  Dean if they had already had their breakfast.

“Yeah, the little shits. I couldn’t even get the coffee going without tripping on both of them ,  so I fed them in self-defense , ” Dean said while laughing. He pointed to the cabinet  where  Cas now knew the kids ’ treats were located. “Go ahead and give them a nibble , why  don’ t cha . Maybe we can have a bit more peace with our rolls and coffee before Sammy and Gabe show up.”

Nodding, Cas opened the cupboard , going wide-eyed  at the variety of treats in the cupboard. On the bottom shelf (where Mallow could reach to put a paw on the box of treats she wanted) were  seven boxes lined up ,  and on the shelf above was the same amount of treats for Toby. He was most impressed that all of Toby’s were ones that he himself bought after extensive searching on what was best for his lil ’ man.

Cas was hopelessly in love and by the look on Toby’s face, he was too.


	16. Chapter 16

Cas was once again drinking coffee and sitting on the steps of the deck, watching Toby chase leaves and imaginary critters. Miss Mallow was between his feet, rubbing her jaw across his toes. He was glad he wasn’t very ticklish or he wouldn’t be able to handle her long whiskers on his skin. He was only half paying attention to what the kids were doing since the rest of his brain was working out the logistics of the conversation that he and Dean had over a most _delicious_ breakfast. The delectable cinnamon rolls were what led Cas to start asking his mate exactly what else he needed to get his shop up and running besides a building. 

He picked up the file folder Dean had given him that had list after list of his needs, wants, and “crazy wishes” for his dream. From the top of the line appliances to the perfect tables and chairs where his customers could eat their desserts while enjoying coffee or tea, Cas was determined  that everything would be exactly as Dean wished, and not for what he would settle. He had talked about starting with the minimum then later upgrading, but Cas didn’t want that for his mate. He had more than enough and he had decided to use it to make their lives as wonderful as possible.

Since his omega had banished him from the kitchen (he was making something special for dinner) , Cas decided to call Bal.

“Cassie, dear. Please don’t tell me you are calling to beg forgiveness for that shite, Gabriel.” Cas couldn’t help the snort that escaped. Bal always  sounded ridiculous with his British accent when he was born and raised in Georgia. 

“No, nothing of the sort.”  H e barely resisted  mocking  his accent but he  restrained himself  since he was calling to ask a favor . T heir only cousin was not only a lawyer but a very successful real estate agent.

“Well then, what can I do for you? Please hurry, I have a lovely omega waiting for me to pick her up for dinner in just a few moments time.” Cas could hear Bal huffing as he was apparently getting dressed.

“I want to buy the building on 4th Avenue and Main Street in Calabasas.” He heard the phone drop. Huh. Seems he could still surprise Bal.

“Wait, what?!? Have you lost your mind? Do you know what I have that listed for?” the man gasped.

“Yes, yes I do. I'll pay cash,  but  I want the keys tomorrow to show it to my  mate .” Cas reached down  to rub the soft belly that Miss Mallow was presenting to him. She was just too freaking cute.

“Your  MATE ?!?” It sounded as if his cousin was suddenly having trouble breathing. Really, he couldn’t help snickering (yet understanding) Bal’s surprise at Cas finding someone.

“Yes, Bal. I'm a mated alpha now and this is my present to my omega. He's an amazing baker. This is going to be our bakery, something we can do together. He can run the back and I'll take care of customers, mop floors, learn to be his helper…just whatever he needs or wants.” He had to swallow hard past the lump in his throat.

“I see. Well, why don’t you two meet me there around  ten . I’ll show you around, I'll even bring paperwork if you decide it’s really what you want. Alright?” He could hear Bal jiggling his keys knowing he was impatient to get to his date.

”Speak to you then . H ave fun, Bal.” He had just hung when he heard Dean come outside. 

“Who’s Bal, Cas?” Cas watched as Dean came down the steps, pick up Mallow so that he could sit between his legs, and then lean back against him.

“My cousin. He’s going to show us a property in the morning, for your bakery.”  H e kissed Dean’s temple.

“ _ Our _ bakery, Alpha. Tomorrow? You already have a place in mind?” When Dean tipped his head back to look up at him Cas couldn’t resist placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Hmmm....yes. I've passed the building every time I've gone to your brother’s office. I've thought that it was a great location for something unique. There are  plenty of offices around but also some very upscale shopping.” He was curious if Dean knew which building he was talking about.

“Oh! The one on the corner on 4 th in Calabasas. I didn’t know it was for rent, that would be great if we can afford it.”  H e could see Dean’s forehead crease in thought.

“It’s not for rent, we’re going to buy it.” As soon as he stopped speaking Dean was on his knees with his hands on his face. Poor Miss Mallow  gave  them both the stink-eye  before  she  sauntered off to see what Toby was sniffing, swishing her tail in annoyance. Too cute.

“Yes, may I help you?” he questioned his omega who was  now  gazing at him as if he hung the moon, or  perhaps he thought Cas should be committed. It could go either way.

“ Castiel , did you really just say that you are buying that building?” Cas was amused that Dean spoke slowly as if he couldn’t understand what his omega saying.

“No.” He could see Dean’s shoulders fall in disappointment before he continued. “I said ‘ _ we’re’ _ going to buy it. What's mine is ours, Omega.” Just as he was leaning in to kiss Dean ,  he heard the doorbell ring. Crap. He forgot they were  expecting  their brothers.

“We will continue this later, Alpha. I...I love you , ” he said ,  kissing Cas on the forehead before heading into the house ,  yelling at whoever was leaning on the bell that he ‘ was  gonna kick their ass. ’

Cas whistled for Toby and was so impressed with his lil’ man when the smart Chihuahua turned to nose into Mallow’s side to get her attention. Toby then nosed at her again to make sure that she was headed towards the house before he began trotting next to her. He had to tell Dean about this! And then promptly forgot as soon as he saw Toby run towards Gabriel with a playful growl, causing his brother to start running back into the house. They truly had an odd relationship.

Walking up, he shook hands with Sam. “How are you, Sam?” Cas giggled watching the disbelief cross the Winchester brothers faces as they watched Gabriel running from Toby all the while calling him names. It was really funny, he was just used to it after years of watching it.

“What the actual fuck, Cas!?!” Dean questioned.

“Gabriel made the bad decision to fuck with Toby a lot when he was a pup. Waking him up by scaring him, teasing him with treats, and just plain being an ass. Now, Toby chases him when he first sees him, and he’ll pee in his shoes if Gabriel takes them off and leaves them on the floor.” He watched as Dean went from looking shocked, to pissed off, to almost being proud.

“That ass!” the omega barked out.

“Don’t be too hard on Toby, Dean.” Sam put his two  cents- worth in.

“I was talking about _your_ _mate_ , Sammy, not my fur-kid.” He smirked at his brother. Just then Gabriel went running by while telling Toby he had a Napoleon complex and his fur was ugly.

The alpha watched as his mate snatched Toby as he was flying by. As soon as the  pupper realized whose hand was wrapped around his tummy, he deflated. He turned his eyes towards Dean while he licked the omega’s hand. Cas knew in that  instant  that Dean was wrapped around Toby’s paw just as much as he was. When Gabriel walked back into the kitchen (after finally figuring out Toby was no longer trying to bite his heels ) , Dean turned towards him scowling and pointing at the older omega.

“Fuck with my kids again, I dare  ya ’.” Everyone in the room could hear Gabriel gulp, his head nodding quickly that he understood.

Cas watched as Dean retrieved treats for the  furry friends before turning to their brothers. Gabriel was still looking sheepish but the surprising ( but sweet) thing was that he was seeking comfort and reassurance by leaning into the hug from Sam. Now his curiosity was truly piqued.

“What did you two want to talk to us about?”  H e filled mugs with coffee for everyone, fixing Dean’s for him while pushing the sugar and creamer closer to his brother.

“Actually,” Gabe began nervously as he added spoon after spoon of sugar to his coffee, “I was wanting to speak to Dean, alone. If that’s alright, Dean?” The nervous omega hid his face in his mug waiting to see how Dean would respond.

When Dean looked closely at both alphas (who shrugged their shoulders at him letting him know it was his choice), Cas was very grateful that Dean answered with a quick yes. The alpha leaned over placing a kiss on those delectable lips, then jerked his head at Sam for him to follow him. After opening the screen door, he laid Miss Mallow on his shoulder and grabbed Toby with his free hand, he wasn’t putting his coffee down for anything.

After they got settled at the table outside, he was tickled when Toby wiggled out of his hand to prance across the table to settle down in Sam’s lap. Another conquest for the pint-sized prince. Mallow was content to stay draped over his shoulder pawing at the freckle on his chest. He had the impression that Sam had something on his mind but he wouldn’t push the younger alpha. Cas know that the action of petting Toby was good for reflection. He would be patient.

It wasn’t  until he had finished his coffee, having enjoyed watching different birds (and bees!) helping themselves to what they needed from the flower and food gardens, that he heard Sam sigh. Soon now he would find out what was on his mind, Cas was sure of it. He had sighed like that all his life and until just recently the only ones who would hear his  sigh- provoking thoughts were Gabriel and Toby. Bal was a bit too narcissistic to listen to others ’  problems, but he was loveable none the less.

“Cas, may I ask you something?” the younger alpha asked quietly.

“Of course, Sam. We are friends as well as family, now. Ask away and I'll do my best to answer you.” Cas tried to smile at him with reassurance.

“Gabriel is, well , he says nervous, but I think he’s terrified of mating. I know, I  _ know _ he believes we’re  Truemates . He has no problem with that, thank God. It's just the mating, and I completely understand! He's told me what he went through, what you rescued him from, I  _ understand _ his fear, I just need an idea of how I can make him understand that we will move at his pace.” Sam drained his mug then finally looked up at Cas with fear written on his face.

“Gabriel....well, he’s not timid in a way that he thinks a ‘good’ omega should be. I've told him for years that he doesn’t have to be anything other than himself, but I'm just his brother, not his mate.” Cas took a moment to think of how he wanted to continue.

“I think that Dean can help him more than either of us.”  H e saw the  hesitation  on Sam’s face at his statement. “Think about it, Sam. Dean is not a submissive , ‘ supposedly perfect omega ’ by some ancient alpha ideal. He's a modern, confident omega who is perfect to me and everyone who loves him. So, I believe that he can help my brother see that you are a good alpha. He knows you are, Sam, he just needs assurance from someone who isn’t his brother.” Cas murmured secrets in Mallow’s ear to give Sam a moment think on what he said.

“So, you told Gabriel that I was a good alpha?” Cas heard Toby whimper as Sam stopped petting him, then groan as the alpha continued. Heaven forbid  Sam stop  massaging his  head. S poiled . Rotten.

“Absolutely, I told him that. I believe you are exactly what my brother needs :  a strong alpha that bends to his omega.” Cas winked at Sam as he turned to watch the two omegas come outside to join them. 

“So, everyone up for a family day? Movies, food, and booze?” the sassy,  _ perfect _ ,  green-eyed omega asked as he  plopped in Cas’  lap. He took over  purr-maintenance .

Cas listened as the others began debating on what movie to watch first, but he let his mind roam. He never thought he would find his  Truemate , let alone anyone who would seriously  want  hi m. Someone that wasn’t afraid of his alpha, and who brought peace to his inner animal. He was no longer afraid of himself . K nowing that he would die before he could ever hurt his mate helped him let go of the past. He realized that he  had done  what he had to for his family when he killed Gabriel’s abuser and he would hurt anyone who touched his family again in a heartbeat,  but that didn’t mean he was a violent alpha . H e was just an alpha.

A damn lucky alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello *waves*  
> Just wanted to let you all know that there is just one more chapter of this story, an epilogue.  
> This has been so much fun and your response has been amazing, thank you.  
> Every kudos and comment is truly been a blessing.  
> Queen and I are going to be doing something really exciting (hopefully!) in the near future. Just trying to finish up the WIP that I have open. There may be timestamps to this and some of the other WIPS in the future but they will be added to the story, so for instance if you're subscribed to this story you will get notification when somethings added in the future.  
> Thanks again for all your support and love.  
> <3<3 Roo


	17. Chapter 17

Cas was at home proof reading what would be his very last email to Naomi (thank god!) , since his contract was up with this last book. He was looking  forward  to his bookstore opening . T hey had  purchased  the adjoining  property six months ago and renovations were almost complete. While he had still been working at the bakery but had a job to do for Naomi, he would work in his office upstairs  from  Marshmallow Dreams. The bakery had been open for almost 5 years and there was an anniversary party planned in a few months. Cas and Dean’s mating anniversary was in  two days and their wedding anniversary was in 6 months. He had planned on taking Dean on a cruise, leaving their pup with their brothers, until Dean had gotten pregnant with their second pup. 

“ PaaaPaaaa !”  H e heard their  two- year old pup ,  Penelope , call for him when she woke from her nap. She was the reason he had worked from home this morning. 

“Papa’s coming, SweetPea!” Closing down his laptop, he hurried down the hallway to get her from her crib. She hadn’t slept well last night (slight ear ache) and wanted to stay home instead of going to Auntie Missouri’s apartment. She also lived upstairs from the bakery along with Cas’ office, the bakery’s office, and an office for Sam so he could work closer to his pups (when not in court or the law office where he just made partner) since it was a lot for Missouri to handle Gabe and Sam’s pups along with Penelope. Gabe had just gone back to work after having their third set of twin boys. Damn.

Picking Penelope up to get her dressed and ready to go to the bakery, he paused to give her raspberries on her rounded belly, causing her to squeal and giggle.

“ Papaaaa ! You no do! You no do, more peas!” How could he not obey the Princess Penelope? So, more belly raspberries to go along with her pink overalls with a white t-shirt underneath. 

“You ready to go see Daddy?” He hated putting her shoes on, she wiggled so much!

“No!  Tobeeeeeeeeee !”  S he clapped in excitement. She really loved that dog.

“What about Mallow?”  H e loved this game with her. She always started with Toby then got around to admitting she wanted the rest of the family too. Too cute.

“Meow  meow ? K!””  S he pulled off the shoe he  _ just _ got on her.

“Hmm...what about Auntie M?” Cas pulled her hands off of the shoe he just closed the  velcro on.

“ ‘ ntie M? K!”  S he smacked him with her stuffed turtle that went everywhere she did.  

“Good, now what about your cousins? Hmm? You  wanna go play with Jimmy, Charlie, Bobby, Davey,  Matty , and Mickey?”  H e was so glad that he and Dean were having another single pup this time. All those twins, all those boys were a  handful for sure,  but  Gabriel had never been happier or more confident.

“K!” Penelope definitely ran those boys . T hey did anything she asked (demanded, whatever), and they adored her. Cas was sure they would feel the same way about  SaraBeth when she joined them in about 4 months.

“ Unca Ammmeeee, Papaaaa?” his sweet little girl asked as she began smacking him with her turtle.

“No, not today, Penelope. Uncle Sammy is in court.” Damn, he picked the stuffed animal up off the floor only to see both shoes flying. “Uncle Gabe will be there, you  wanna see him?”  H e scooped her, the turtle, the shoes, and her diaper bag up and they left the house. She wasn’t walking and he was over the shoes. 

“OH.... Cooooookie !” she yelled in his face while he strapped her in the car seat. 

“Yeah, I'm sure he’ll sneak you a cookie,  S weetPea .” Cas wasn’t surprised that her name for his brother was cookie. The sugar freak was always sneaking her some  kind of treat. 

“Go Papa, go!  Nelope sing!” Wow, she was excited after her nap. He was glad since he hated seeing her not feeling well last night. So, he wouldn’t bitch at Gabriel (this time) when he gave her a cookie. He popped in the cd as he backed out of the drive way.

“Alright, Penelope. I put in your song, let me hear you!”  H e began drumming on the steering wheel as the boisterous toddler sang her own version of the song Dean always sang to her.

“Pinny lane is my r’s n is my I’s, bla blue bah bah, skies!” His mate was an excellent singer (he hoped Penelope developed an ear for music too) and he had sung “Penny Lane” by the Beatles to her as soon as they named her when he was just 5 months pregnant.

He had begun singing to the newest pup,  SaraBeth , again as soon as she was named. They had decided on her name the same day they found out they were having another girl. Dean sung  “ Sara , Smile ”  by Hall and Oates to his bump every night before they went to sleep. He was a lucky alpha.

It didn’t take them very long to arrive at the parking lot behind the buildings. Cas was glad that the  construction  was done at Cozy Toby’s so he could take Penelope inside with him to check on how the decorating was going. Dean and he agreed that  the  bookstore should be in the same colors as the bakery since they would be connected by interior doors. They had even lucked out and found some matching tables to place in the ‘reading nook’ that Cas insisted on having. He wanted their customers to feel free to bring their coffee and snacks while they browsed. Of course, there were plenty of signs stating that if you spill on a book, you bought the book.

“We see my stories, Papa?” the dark haired (which was harder to tame than his), green-eyed toddler asked. Every story was her stories. Too damn cute.

“Yes,  SweetPea . We're here to see your stories.” Cas looked around and was again glad that Dean had suggested Alfie as their interior decorator. 

Not only was the young beta excellent in his designs, they had been very happy when he started dating their friend, Benny. He and Dean had a bet (a sexy bet, thank you very much) on how long it would take Benny to propose the Alfie. Cas really wanted to win since the thought of what his omega had promised him was just too delicious. 

“Oh! Papa...’ ook ! 's  Affie !”  S he began squirming to get down to go see what the young man was up too, but he still hadn’t managed to get her shoes on. Out witted by a two-year old, again.

“No, you stay in Papa’s arms,  SweetPea . If you want down you have to have shoes on.”  H e watched as she thought about her choices. Finally, she lifted her foot to grab her toes. He took that as a sign,  so  he quickly sat on the carpet (plush and soft just like Dean wanted after the  night they had knotted on the first carpet they had installed was too thin for comfort) and put her little tennis shoes on. They were pink, full of sparkle and lit up when she walked. 

Cas followed her across the store to where Alfie was stenciling quotes from book along the chair rail on the back wall. He knew that he had heard Penelope but they had a game : she would ‘sneak’ up on him and he would be surprised every time. Watching his child try to sneak was hilarious. She would tip-toe (waving her arms so she wouldn’t fall over), laughing out loud, her whole body just about vibrating in excitement. 

She finally reached Alfie (running the last few steps) to wrap her arms around his leg yelling “boo!”. The pint-sized trickster-in-training (damn it, Gabriel) threw her head back while laughing like a loon. Alfie turned around to pick her up, holding her upside down by her ankles. She loved Alfie and it was easy to see that the feeling was mutual.

“ G’morning ,  Castiel .  G’morning , Penelope.” Alfie was still a bit formal around him but was doing much better than when they first met. The young beta could hardly speak to him in the beginning, finding Cas intimidating because he was an alpha. After watching how everyone else was at ease around him, and some time to actually get to know Cas, he was slowly opening up.

“Hey, Alfie. The wall looks amazing.” Cas looked around , calculating that they would actually be ready by the grand opening. 

“Thank you. Dean was just in to check it out, he liked it too.” T he young man smiled up at him before kissing Penelope on the nose.

“Alright, then. Are you going to join us for lunch?” He shifted the diaper bag up on his shoulder so he could take Penelope back from Alfie. She was mumbling for her daddy now, so he had to hurry before it became screaming. She was a bit spoiled. Rotten really.

“Yeah, Benny will be here shortly , then we’ll be over.” Cas nodded his understanding before hurrying over to the connecting door to the bakery. As soon as they walked through Penelope saw Dean and began  squealing .

“Daddy! Daddy!” she hollered while stretching over Cas’ arm with her ‘ gimme ’ hands going a mile a minute towards his mate.

“Hey,  SweetPea !” Dean walked around the counter to take her from Cas. He kissed her cheek before  l eaning over to kiss Cas’ lips. “Hey, Cas. How’s she been feeling this morning?”

“Hello, Dean. She’s just fine,  and  slept in ,  which was just what she needed. No fever, either , so that’s good. She has an appointment with Garth later this afternoon so he can check her ears. I'm hoping he’s not going to suggested tubes in her ears. I don’t know if I can...” he stopped before his scent changed as it would upset his mate and his pup.

“I know, Alpha, I know. If he thinks it’s necessary though....”

“Yes, of course. We will do whatever it takes to get rid of the constant ear infections.”  H e smiled at his mate. He looked behind Dean to see Gabriel on his way over with a sugar cookie in his hand. Penelope had yet to spot him as she had her face buried in Dean’s neck, just about blissed out on his scent. He could relate.

“Hey, Pancake. Look what I got!” Gabriel waved the cookie in front of her face.

“Cookie has cookie for P?!?” she asked ,  grabbing the cookie while giving his brother a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

“What do you say,  SweetPea ?” Dean tickled her belly as he reminded her of her manners.

“Tanks, Cookie!” she mumbled around a mouthful of her treat.

“Come on,  Puddin ’ Pop, let’s get some milk.” Gabriel held out his arms and Penelope jumped from Dean’s arms to his.

Dean turned back to wrap his arms around Cas’ waist, getting as close as  hi s belly would allow him. Cas pulled his head  down until his mate rested on his shoulder ,  allowing Dean to take some comfort in Cas’ scent. He knew his omega was stressed with having a sick pup, being half-way through his pregnancy, and he had just gotten Gabriel back from his paternity leave. Dean had been exhausted doing the baking on his own,  since  he had grown used to Gabriel doing half the work. 

It had surprised everyone when Gabriel had gotten pregnant immediately after  he and Sam mated just a week after Dean and Cas did. The real surprise came when it was twins, every damn time  he was pregnant! Six boys  wa s mind boggling to Cas ,  but Sam and his brother were amazing at  corralling them. 

“Toby and Mallow were so pissed this morning when I got them in the car. I've never heard such grumbling from their carrier when they realized I wasn’t going back in for  SweetPea . Missouri calmed them down though, spoiled things.” Cas let himself be led to a table where one of the workers had brought them a pot of tea and the chocolate orange scones that he adored. He held Dean’s chair out for him before joining him. 

“Have you been busy this morning, Omega?” he enquired as he poured their tea. 

“Since the minute I flipped the sign to “open”, they were lined up outside.”  H e sipped his tea while rubbing his belly. “Hmmm....this is good. So, how does it feel to  no  longer have to speak to Naomi?”  H e smirked at him. Dean knew how much he had grown to hate his job. Not the actual work, just who he worked for. His mate was the one to encourage him to go for his dream of owning a bookstore, even going so far as to start negotiations on the building when it became available. Cas was still shocked at how well Dean and Bal got along . T hey had lunch together once a month before going shopping together. Shopping....ugh.

“It’s wonderful. I never imagined being so happy and content. Thank you,  my  Omega, for everything.”  H e kissed the back of Dean’s hand that he had been holding , causing a blush to bloom across his freckled cheeks.

“ Staaaahp ! Cas, damn it! You do that sappy shit just to make me blush.” Dean fussed at  himng .

“Yes, yes I do,” he snickered before shoving a scone in his mouth. Life was perfect.

Toby was not happy, not at all. Sure, he was getting pets from Missouri, and yes, he had been playing with the boys . H e even had a nap with Mallow who was so warm and cuddly. However, he needed his  SweetPea and she needed him. She had felt so bad last night ! H e could feel how hot her body was when they all snuggled in the big bed. He could smell the worry coming from  the humans he had taken under his wing. Make no mistake, he was responsible for getting his family together but did he get the credit he deserved? Or a reward? No, no he did not. 

He didn’t count all the treats, the snuggles, and toys his family gave him. Those were his due! It just seemed to him that since he had adopted Cas, then found their omega for them, he deserved a statue or some damn thing! Maybe, just maybe he thought that his SweetPea was better than a statue. It was nice of the adult humans to give him a mini one to play with, but of course, he had to take care of her. Who kept her from getting hurt? He did! Who ate everything she dropped to keep her outta trouble? He did! Thinking about it he supposed that SweetPea and the newest pup was better than any statue, but he wouldn’t tell them that!

He settled down in the crib with Jimmy (the calmest of Gabriel’s pups) to help him sleep . S ee, he even helped that so-n-so Gabriel with his pups! Laying his head on Jimmy’s tummy he waited for his puppy to arrive . S he really was his favorite.

All in all, Toby knew he was one lucky dog to have found his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so much fun with this story and I'm grateful to each and everyone of you who read this, left kudos, and comments. Thank you.  
> I am especially thankful to QueenMaire, I hope she knows how much I love her.  
> <3<3Roo


End file.
